Week In Capsule Corp
by chrocaro
Summary: So here's my take on a field trip with Gohan and Videl. We'll see how it goes. You may like it, you may hate it but you know what... You want to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Here's one that seems to be a popular subject. I've read many good fics about it and each one offers something more. This might be M or T depending. But we'll go with M to be safe. So here's field trip.

Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since Gohan had started school. It was as everyone had described it as… Boring. At least being home schooled he was able to have some excitement. Whether it was sneaking out, or doing chores at least it was something. The fact he found himself thinking about the chores he had to do, startled him. But, it wasn't all bad. He did make some new friends. Well at least two new friends.

First there was Erasa. She was a bubbly blonde gossip queen who could talk to you about fashion until she died. Even then her ghost would rematerialize and continue where she left off. Next was Sharpener, now he was the one Gohan couldn't decide if they were friends or not. He was the big jock of the school. He was fit, also blonde, but very loud and boastful. He reminded Gohan of Hercule Satan. The worlds savior. Speaking of which, his third friend was the daughter of Hercule.

Videl Satan, the toughest girl in school. She made the boys cringe in fear if they ever got out of line. And she was a wonder to Gohan. She was very beautiful to him. With hair as black as his and eyes bluer than the bluest sapphire, Gohan found himself with a bit of a crush on her. But while they were friends she had an annoying habit of being overly nosy. She has always been suspicious of him, because his first day he stopped a robbery in super saiyan. Too bad he didn't have a different pair of clothes.

He was described by an elderly man, and though he was in super saiyan, his clothes did not change. So Videl is suspicious of him, but he doesn't let it bother him. Instead he just waves and smiles at her. And recently in the last two weeks she's lightened up and talks to him. They joke on each other and can have a normal talk without her trying to get info out of him… Until today.

Gohan cursed himself. For after two weeks of avoiding Videl and not being interrogated he just opened up a whole new world of hurt. For there he was staring her directly in the face. On the roof of the school.

"Hey Gohan. So… You wanna tell me how you got here?" She questioned as she stood in front of the door of the school roof.

"Well, uh… You see I was-" He tried to speak.

"Oh cut the crap Gohan. You flew here, and I watched you. In fact, I've been watching you, but I could never find the right way to confront you about it without sounding crazy, but dammit if I don't have you now!" She smiled devilishly.

"OK fine… You got me. So now what?" Gohan asked defeated.

"Well since you can fly I have another assumption about you, and a certain city super hero. Who has, on more than one occasion, flew in to save the day. You're also Saiyaman aren't you?" She said as she circled him.

It was true. After his appearance as 'The Golden Warrior' he wanted a new disguise so he could help out without being discovered. Well that didn't happen. "You got me. So now what?"

"Well I've been thinking about that and… I will not tell anyone anything if you promise to do one thing for me." She walked closer to him.

"W-what would that be?" He asked nervously.

"You must teach me how to fly."

"That's it? OK." Gohan shrugged.

"OK? Just like that? No trying to talk your way out of it? Nothing." She was confused at his reaction.

"Yea. It's not the most difficult process, well it wasn't for me anyways. When do you want to learn?"

"What are you doing this weekend?" She said trailing back to the door.

"Nothing really. Do you want to learn then?"

"No I'm asking so I can take you on a date. Yes I want to learn then. Now come on." She said, "We don't want people thinking things."

"I don't know what you mean." Gohan said naively.

She rolls her eyes as she opens the door, "You really are a country boy."

Gohan follows her, "Wait. What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get to class."

Gohan was still confused, but just went with it. They were the only ones in class for a good 15 minutes. Soon the class filled in. Erasa and Sharpener finally arrived and all four of them were just talking away. Soon the teacher had walked in and rapped her ruler on her desk. "Alright class. We have a special guest today. He's here to make an announcement about next week. Let me introduce the very scary Vegeta Briefs."

Gohan almost lost his breakfast. "What!"

"Shut up brat! Alright listen up weaklings! Because that woman I live with is busy, I'm here instead, much to my displeasure. So I'll make this quick so I can return to training." He said with his signature crossed arms.

"Training for what? Being a bigger ass?" Sharpener had said out of pure foolishness.

Gohan looked at him in fear. For his foolishness will have undoubtedly got him on Vegetas list, and Gohan could do nothing but watch.

"You're lucky. If I did not have some agreement with that woman, you would no longer be breathing. So when you see her next week be sure to thank her for your life." Vegeta said with a cold tone.

Gohan stood up, "What do you mean 'see her next week'?"

Vegeta looked at Gohan, "Exactly what I mean. I'm here to announce that the senior class here is invited to spend a week at Capsule Corporation. To learn and experience- You know what. You'll find out next week. That teacher over there has papers for you. Good bye! And you! Dinner's at 6. If you're late I'll kill you." With that last threat he left the class in silence.

"Well… That was… Terrifying. Gohan." The teacher brought the attention of the class to Gohan. "Do I need to call someone?"

Gohan laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Um, no. Everything's fine. Vegeta has said worse."

"How can you just laugh that off? That man threatened your life." Videl said concerned.

"Yea, too bad he's not strong enough to take it." He said nonchalantly. This made the whole class silent. Gohan had realized what he said, and tried to recover, "Er… What I mean is… He's a bit extreme. He would never." '_Good recovery Gohan.'_

This still didn't put any of the class at rest, and Gohan new that there might be a large wave of questions coming his way. And he was right. Throughout the rest of the day, many people asked him about how he knew the briefs, how big was capsule corp. What was this and what was that, when the end of the day came Gohan ran as slow as he could to keep up appearances, but even that was quick, until he reached the outside and picked up speed to take off to the sky.

He landed in the backyard of Capsule Corporation, and walked up to the door and knocked. Trunks answered. "Hey Gohan. You here for dinner?"

"Yep! My mom and brother should be here soon. Anyways where is Vegeta?" Gohan asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Where do you think? He's in the Gravity Room." Trunks moved to the side as Gohan went past him and straight for the room. He bumped into Vegeta on the way.

"Vegeta! What was that! Calling me out? Do you realize what you've done?" Gohan asked.

"What I've done? Ha! I've done nothing yet. Just wait till next week. I'm going to make your life a living hell." He said with a smirk.

"Why? What is your reason?" Gohan continued to question.

"Well your father isn't here for me to beat, and you haven't trained since you beat Cell. So… You choose." Vegeta went on.

"Are you wanting to fight Vegeta?" Gohan squinted at him.

"If you still can." He said as he held his arm to the entrance of the Gravity room.

Gohan looked at the door, and then removed his shirt. "Let's do this."

"Yes. Let's." Vegeta followed him. The doors closed and the hum of the machine turned on as Gohan let himself adjust to the gravity, and Vegeta just crossed the room casually like it was nothing. "Is it too much boy? Should I turn it down? Not that it will do much to help you."

"No. I'm good." Gohan said as he hopped up and down. There was little struggle. But still enough to weigh him down, and like an amateur warrior he flew at Vegeta. Vegeta, used to the gravity, moved slightly to the side and placed a well timed kick to Gohans side flipping him side ways through the air. Gohan landed hard on the ground but stopped himself and got back up.

He looked at Vegeta who was lightly swinging his shoulders. "If that is all you've got, you just might die."

"Nope… Just need to warm up." Gohan said stretching.

"Well I'm ready to go. Now!" Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan and phases out closing the distance as Gohan transforms as well to boost his defense, speed and power. He did so in the right time because he caught Vegetas fist before it made contact and energy sparked around them. Gohan threw his own fist and Vegeta caught that. "That's more like it!"

They broke apart and went back at it. From the outside the clashing could be heard with muffled booms that rumbled the building. Chi Chi and Goten had arrived outside, and were greeted by Bulma.

"I assume that's Gohan that is helping Vegeta make all the noise?" Chi Chi asked as she and Bulma broke apart from a hug.

"You'd be right. Of course Gohan totally forgot to come say hi to me before he went in, so I guess Vegeta's announcement went well." She said as she walked forward bringing Chi Chi inside.

"Announcement?" Chi Chi asked.

"Oh yes! I'm going to be letting Gohans school group stay here for a week and learn about living life after school. I was actually going to go today but a business contract came about and I needed to handle that business. So I asked Vegeta to go to the school to make the announcement." Bulma said quite cheerfully.

"Wow… How'd you convince him to do that?" Chi Chi asked.

"I have my ways." She winks.

They move forward to the kitchen. Where a dinner is being prepared by robotic chefs. "Oh Bulma… You should let me teach you how to cook. I think you'd like it." Chi Chi said as she set her things down.

"No thank you Chi. I'm way too busy to handle cooking. Vegeta and Trunks do absolutely nothing to contribute to our living. Trunks is of course only 8 and Vegeta is way to busy training. I can't work and cook." She said as she sat down.

"I guess that makes sense, but no matter. I'm ready to eat. So let's go get the boys." Chi Chi said getting back up.

They head down the hall, following the booms, then like a thunder storm ending it was quiet. This alerted them that the fighting had ended. When they got to the doors of the Gravity Room, they were wide open and the room was empty. So Bulma kept walking, with Chi Chi following and they came to another door. There were drops of blood outside the door, so they new the battle was serious.

"I wonder whose blood that is?" Bulma inquired. She pressed the button on the side and the door slid open. And the scene before them was kind of surprising. Gohan was standing tall, and he was loading Vegeta into the healing tank that Bulma had made for him. Gohan was scratched up and bruised, with a few gashes on his side, but he was standing like nothing happened.

"Jesus Gohan! Did you have to get that badly hurt." His mother worried as she walked over to him and inspected his wounds.

"I'm fine. These are just minor wounds." He said not worrying about it.

"Oh really?" His mother questioned. She tapped a bruise on his side and he crumbled like a ragdoll. "Uh huh. That's what I thought. Sit on the table."

He does as he's told and Chi Chi goes into nurse mode. In no time Gohan was patched up and ready to go. Chi Chi had found his shirt in the GR and gave it back to him. "You know, I could have just waited till Vegeta got out." He said as he puts his shirt back on.

"Yes, and then in that time you could have gotten an infection and lost your life. Then where would that leave me? A dead son, a dead husband and Goten would be without a brother." She said with her paranoia.

"Chi Chi, you know as well as I do that these Saiyans do not get sick or infections. You worry too much." Bulma said chuckling about it.

"As any good mother would." Chi Chi said brashly.

"You trying to say something?" Bulma turned to her. Now they were about to be fighting. Gohan stepped between them.

"OK. OK. I think we should all eat. We're just all a little bit irritated because we have no food. So come, let's all relax and eat." He said with a smile.

"OK. You win. Sorry Chi." Bulma said as she continued forward. They all arrived at the table and dinner was soon to be served. They had begun eating when a ringing from the front door had stopped their feast. Well at least the two women's. Gohan, Goten and Trunks all continued. Bulma had gotten up to answer it.

During mid shove Gohan stopped. A familiar scent was in the air. He couldn't figure it out, but he knew it was a scent he knew very well. It was on the tip of his tongue but he could not pinpoint it.

"Hey Gohan, you have a guest." Bulma had walked back into the room, but she had someone with her.

"Oh! Hey Videl. I wasn't expecting to see you till tomorrow. How'd you know I'd be here anyways?" He had a smile on his face.

She was surprised to say the least. "Uh that man, he said you'd be here at- I'm sorry, but Gohan did you get hit by a truck after falling from a plane? You look terrible." She said bringing attention back to his wounds.

"Oh these? This is nothing. Just some minor battle wounds." He said again waving it off like it was nothing.

"Battle… Wounds? That Vegeta did this didn't he? Well I'm taking him in. Where is he?" She said as she started to look around. Gohan got up and stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. You should have seen what I did to him." Gohan said getting her attention. Then an ahem came from the table as Chi Chi and Bulma stared at the two. "Oh, mom, Bulma, this is Videl. She's a school mate. And uh… She's also the one who recently made the discovery that I am Saiyaman. So I'm going to teach her how to fly."

Chi Chi got up and walked over to Videl. She walked around her and inspected her. "Hmm… So when are you two getting married?"

Gohan and Videl both got wide eyed and started blubbering trying to get out that they weren't involved like that with nice red blushes on their faces. Chi Chi just looked at them and smirked before she sat down.

"We're just friends mom." Gohan finally got out.

"Yea, I mean he's a nice guy and all, but I think we're just good friends." Videl chimed in.

"Yea because the red on your faces totally say that you don't want each other." Vegetas voice came from behind. He was dried off and ready to eat when he came in.

"You!" Videl stood up to Vegeta. "I'm placing you under arrest for assault and battery."

"Assault and Battery? On who? Him? He's the one that nearly killed me." Vegeta brushed past her and sat down.

She walked over and grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him to her. It failed but she didn't let it phase her. "You don't have a scratch on you! What do you mean he almost killed you?" She was confused and getting angry.

Vegeta looked at her hand, then her, then to Gohan. "Brat… If you don't this girl off of me, you won't get the chance to mate her. I'm going to count to one… One." The Vegeta got up and Gohan was in between them in a heartbeat

"OK, calm down Vegeta. Just sit and eat. Everything's fine." Gohan said as he took Videl the other way.

Vegeta sat down and began to eat. "Yea… 'Just' friends." Bulma said with a chuckle.

Gohan had lead Videl to the med ward. There he prepped the healing tank, "This here is the reason why Vegeta had no scratches or bruises like me. All he had to do was sit in here and heal."

She was kind of amazed by it, "So what you're saying is, this machine can heal any and all injuries? Well why isn't it in any hospitals or pediatricians offices? This could do so much for so many people."

"Well that's the problem… We haven't been able to develop a tank for normal human beings yet."

Videl looked at him with a strange look, "Uh Gohan?"

He looked back from the tank, "Yeah?"

"What exactly do you mean by 'normal human beings'?" She asked.

'_Damn!'_ He turned to look at her, "What I mean to say is… My and Vegeta's family have a special attribution to our DNA and that special piece is what's amplified to increase our healing. We just haven't been able to amplify a normal strand to help with standard people." He was sweating and hoping she'd buy it.

"That's the worst thing I've ever heard. But you're the nerd. So whatever. So how long do you have to be in that thing?" She finished inspecting it and looked at him.

"Well… I don't know. Maybe 20-30 minutes. It didn't take Vegeta too long. So it shouldn't take me too long either." He finished setting it up and pushed a button. It beeped and opened up.

Videl moved back. "OK, I didn't expect that." She turned around to Gohan who was removing his clothes. "Ah Gohan! What the hell are you doing?"

"What? You can't possibly expect me to go in there with all my clothes on." He said as he finished removing his shirt and started on his pants.

"But have some decency! Wait until I, uh, leave…" She lost track as she started taking in Gohans toned body, but shook it off and caught up, "Wait until I leave before you get undressed."

"Oh, that's right. I forget myself sometimes. Hey are you alright?" He asked noticing her staring at him.

She was brought back, "Uh yea. I'm fine. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye." She left feeling a bit hot under the collar.

She had gone, and Gohan got out, "Bye." '_What a day this has been.'_ He shook his head as he finished getting undressed. He stepped into the tank, and put the face mask on. The small hiss of the door closing and whirring of the locks let him know that the tank was sealed. Then the cool aqua colored liquid filled in around him and a numbing sensation took over. He found his eyes closing, and in no time he was asleep.

So this is one chapter of one story that I'm working on. I'm writing more and doing two other stories so check out the first of those chapters as well.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's Chapter 2. You all seem to like the previous one. I'm glad. Now let's see me work some magic and come up with a better second chapter.

Chapter 2

The weekend came and went. Videl first showed up on the door steps of Capsule Corp on Saturday, but quickly found herself turned around. Gohan had decided that he would teach her in his own home area. So there he tried. Of course she had difficulties learning it. She did not understand the concept of ki except the text book description of it. So for many hours Gohan had taught her how to harness her inner energy.

He had her pull it out and hold it in her palm. She was frustrated at times, angry even, but the rationality of Gohan and his support had calmed her, and eventually before the sunset of that Saturday afternoon, she was able to concentrate her energy into her hands and it shined brightly. As it became dark Gohan had her light their way back as they traveled through the woods.

"So Gohan… Now that we've finished for the day, I have a question for you?" She asked keeping hold of her power.

"And what's that?"

"What more is there to you? What's your story?"

Her light was blinking in and out and she stopped and dropped to her knees. It was pitch dark for only a second before Gohan made his own light shine.

"I have no story. Just a special boy from the country with an unusual family." He said with a smile as he held his hand out to her.

"Everyone has a story. You know the Briefs, you can fly and you can create pure energy from your body. There's gotta be something more to you." She said as he helped her to her feet.

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. Who knows? Maybe you'll get find out more next week. Not that I'm promising anything." He grabbed her hand and led her through the woods to his home.

The rest of their time together was silent. She ate dinner and left soon after. The next day came quickly, and Videl was at Gohans early. They had proceeded to their training area and Gohan was teaching her how to direct her energy. She had gotten it somewhat. Meaning that she would direct her energy more in one part of her body than the other and fling herself across the yard. This went on for quite a bit. She would hold and then she would either drop or be flung 10 feet in a different direction.

Gohan started to laugh, and this made Videl mad.

"Stop laughing you jerk! It's not like you got it your first try either!" She said as she dusted herself off.

"You're right about that. But that was a different circumstance." He said slowing down to a chuckle.

"What circumstance?" She said standing back to her spot.

"Hmm… Well I'll tell you what. If you can at least float in your spot for one minute, I will tell you how I learned to fly. Deal?" He said.

"Deal." She stood, focused, on her spot. And with her determination held herself up. Her willpower caused her to go higher and she even was able to lower herself softly.

"Wow… That was… unexpected. Good, but-"

"Now you have to tell. So spill." She said feeling triumphant.

"Fine. So I was 5 when I learned to fly. My teacher had… stole me away for awhile. So I can learn the harsh realities of the world and learn to fend for myself. I was alone for 6 straight months. And in those six months I had become strong. I had to do what I had to, to survive. After that, the last 6 months was rigorous training with my teacher. He pushed my limits, and forced me to bring out my energy so I was not killed by him. And in an instant of sheer reaction, I pushed myself into the air. And that is how I learned to fly." He finished with a grin.

"So you were nearly killed and that's how you learned to fly?" She asked with a horrified expression, "What kind of people do you know! First one beats you till you look like you were ran over by an 18 wheeler, which you seemed rather calm about. And now you tell me that you have a teacher that was abusive and forced this ability on you…"

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds like my life is full of horrible people. But they aren't." He said as he floated into the air, "Now come on. You know how to fly now. I want you to come to me."

He went up higher and Videl pushed off into it. She had difficulties at first, due to low tolerance for the ability. She was always having to take a break. Come after lunch time though, she was chock full of energy and was utilizing that to catch Gohan.

He of course made it difficult for her. But by the end of the day had eased up to let her catch him. And when she did, she tackled him to the ground. He caught them of course but when he looked down at the girl holding on to him he noticed that she was asleep. No doubt tired from the days activitied.

He lifts her up and flies her back to his house. Hours go by and she wakes up to the smell of a dinner being set out. Chi Chi has placed the dinner plate down as she takes her seat. Videl gets up and walks to the table.

"Well good evening sleepy! You're just in time." Gohan said cheerily.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Oh you fell asleep while flying, and big brother picked you up and carried you home." Goten had chimed in.

"It was the most adorable thing." Chi Chi said as she filled her plate. "Are you two sure you're not dating? Cause I'm not to young to have grandchildren you know."

Gohan almost spat his food out and Videl turned away a pink face.

"Mom! Seriously!" Gohan said, his own cheeks reddish.

"I'm just saying. Now stop being all embarrassed and eat!" She commanded.

Videl had sat down and got herself some food before it began to disappear. She looked at Gohan and Goten as they downed the food like starving people. "That's another thing you'll have to tell me about… How you can put so much food away and stay fit."

He swallows, "That's just another secret you might find out about one day." He returns to eating.

Before she takes a bite she gets out, "I feel bad for the girl you get involved with. Her head might explode from all the secrets you seem to have to offer." Then she starts to eat.

Chi Chi looks at her son and he looks at her, but they continue to eat. Soon dinner is over and Videl is off to leave. Gohan walks her outside.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked him.

"I don't know why you wouldn't." He said with a smile. "So where's your jetcar?"

"In my pocket. I think I'll try flying home tonight." She lifts off the ground, "Alrighty, well good night Gohan." She flies off.

He hollers after her, "Good night!... Videl." She is out of sight and Gohan turns to walk back inside. He's immediately met with his mother.

"So…" She says.

"So… what?" Gohan questions.

"Why didn't you ask her Gohan?" She started to follow him as he moved around her.

"I don't know what you could mean." He said trying to avoid this conversation.

"You know exactly what I mean. Why didn't you ask her to be your girlfriend. It's obvious you like her, and I think she's into you too." Chi Chi said pestering Gohan around.

"Mom… Why can't you just let things be? I'll ask her when I'm ready." Gohan said trying to casually make his way to his room.

"Well make it fast. I can just see your beautiful babies." She followed him to his room.

"Good night mother!" He closed the door on her. "Sheesh!"

"Gohan…" His mothers voice came from the other side.

He realizes what he did wrong, "Um… Yes?"

"Did you just shut this door in my face?" She said calm enough but he could feel the anger seething through her façade.

"Um… No..?" He answered.

There was a quiet. It was deafening and Gohan waited. He turned and slowly cracked the door. He looked out and there was nothing. Not a soul to be found, when his door smacked in on his nose. His mother was there standing over him, "Now Gohan, I know I raised you better than to do that! Apologize!" He wasn't hurt, but he know his mother thrived on disciplining her children so he held his nose to play it off. "It's a good thing you're indestructible, otherwise I would have felt bad about that. Now good night. You better ask her before it's too late." She left off as she closed his door.

He got up and chuckled as he prepped for bed, and soon he was headed to sleep.

Videl had gotten home… Finally. She didn't realize how much energy it actually took to fly all the way home. And she'd nearly fallen out of the sky a few times. When she had began to land, she realized how terrible it is to try when you have no energy left and she crashed into the bushes outside her door.

She walked out, and brushed herself off as best she could. She looked like a hot mess. And when she believed she was adequately cleaned off she went inside. Hercule was no where to be seen. So she was relieved. Until she went upstairs and ran into her dad.

"Uh dad! Hi!" She said surprised, and trying not to fall over.

Hercule looked at her with issue. "Uh Sweet Pea… Why are you all dirty?"

"Oh this. Um well I was walking up the steps and I fell… Into the bushes." She said with a smile.

"'I see. How did you get home? I didn't hear your jet car."

"Oh I uh… Walked. I walked home from Erasas."

"Oh. Well I called Erasa's and she said you were at some boys house. For some 'studying' as she put it. Care to explain?" He said crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah… That. Um well yes, I was at a boys house and-"

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, "Videl how many times did I tell you I don't want you seeing any boys unless they are stronger than me!"

"I know dad, but-" She tried to tell him something.

"No! No boys! And what was his name… Uh Go-something…" He tried to remember.

"It's Gohan. But look-"

"Ah hah! I knew it! You're already on first name basis! That's it young lady I want you to tell me the entire truth right now! He commanded.

"DAD!" She shouted to shut him up, "I'm trying to tell you. Look all I did was go over there for some school stuff ok. Then I found out he was into martial arts and we trained for a while. He's not that bad at it. And before I came home I stopped to get a bite at that shop down the street and walked home." She lied through her teeth. She didn't know if he was good or not, the only evidence she had of that was his broken image after he fought Vegeta.

"No matter how good he is, I bet he couldn't beat me! I'm the world champ!" He boasted like he would to a fan.

"Dad, please. I know. Don't do that. But look, I have to pack for my field trip tomorrow to Capsule Corp. Then I'm taking a shower and going to bed. Good night." She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into her room.

'_Capsule Corp ey? Well I better see if I can chaperone this "field trip" and keep an eye on this Gohan.'_ He rubbed his chin as he walked down stairs.

Videl had immediately went into her bathroom. She stripped and got into the shower. She was alone with her thoughts and relaxing in her shower with a seat in it. She cleaned up, got out and got her stuff ready. Once done she swan dived onto her bed and almost was immediately out.

Morning came quickly. Gohan, Erasa and Sharpener had just gotten off the school bus and in front of the large Capsule Corp dome. Sharpener was stretching and yawning extremely loud.

"Wow, I think that would scare a lion." Erasa poked fun at him.

"Oh ha ha, shut up. I'm tired as hell. You wouldn't shut up, so I couldn't get to sleep, and you Nerdboy just had to talk t her didn't you… Nerd." He said knowing it didn't really bug Gohan.

"I was just being polite. I mean if someone talks to you, isn't it generally nice to respond?" Gohan asked as he stretched a bit.

"Yes it is! You see Sharpie, you should be more like Gohan… A sweet boy who knows how to treat a lady." She said as she hung onto his arm as he rubbed his head nervously.

"Haha yeah, I'm sure Gohans never 'treated' a lady to anything before." Sharpener said hurt that he was told he should be a nerd. But that was met with a slap to the back of his head. He spun around, "Hey! What the hell! Oh… Hey Videl."

"You should stop treating Gohan like that. He showed me a nice time, right Gohan?" She looked at him and winked.

Gohan wasn't sure how to respond, "Uh yeah. I sure did… I think."

"Well that's good kid, you better have shown my daughter a good time." A loud voice came.

Sharpener was startstruck and soon a crowd had gathered as Hercule had made himself known. Gohan had turned around to look at the relatively tall man.

Videl had walked over to Hercule, "Um Gohan… This is my dad, as I'm sure you know. Dad… This is Gohan."

Gohan smiled, while Hercule held a tough face. Gohan had put his hand out, and Hercule was going to meet him, but instead of Gohans hand, he found the hand of Sharpener.

"And I'm Sharpener, I'm your biggest fan and-" He was stopped by Hercule removing his hand. He looks at Gohan, who has put his hand back out.

He shakes it and to prove his dominance he tries to squeeze it as hard as he can. Gohan taking it as a simple handshake shakes just as hard. Hercule didn't anticipate this, but stopped as he moved in closer to Gohan to whisper to him.

"I'm watching you kid. Don't think that just because you took my strongest handshake that you're right for my little girl." He said in a most father like tone.

Gohan smiled and whispered back, "I think you'll find that I'm more than right for your little girl." He said kind of like a smart ass. Hercule pulled away and glared at him. Gohan smiled and asked, "How's that stomach problem by the way?" He said as his eyes flashed Green quick enough for Hercule to see.

This caused Hercules face to drop with shock and fear.

"Daddy? What's wrong? What stomach problem?" Videl asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said trying to change subject. Luckily for him, the sound of feed back from a mic grabbed everyone's attention.

"Good morning senior class of Orange Star High!" Bulma stated excitedly. Everyon said good morning all at once, as Hercule headed for the small platform, "It's good to see all of you. I'm Bulma Briefs, this of course is my husband, who I heard you guys had met, Vegeta." There was a bit of clapping as Vegeta stood skulking in the background. Hercule saw him too and nearly had a heart attack.

'_What is going on here!'_ He thought as he slowed his pace.

"And we just received a guest chaperone, please welcome, Hercule Satan!" Bulma said with a hint of sarcasm.

The crowd cheered as Hercule stood next to her, and with typical fashion threw his fists into the air.

"Now that we have that out of the way… Welcome to my lovely business, and home Capsule Corporation. I'm glad you all came. Over the next few days we will be letting you tour and experience Capsule Corp. You will see where all the goodies are made, the R&D behind them, and some sneak peeks at the newest technology. You might even get to go home with something if you're good enough." She said with a wink. "Now before we go inside and assign you rooms, I'm going to lay down some rules." This was met with a bunch of boos.

Vegeta stepped up, "SILENCE! You will follow these rules or you will be eliminated! Understood!" His terrifying demeanor and voice shut everyone up, and Bulma had to move quickly.

"Er… Eliminated from the program is what he meant, and with that comes and F. This is a learning experience as well as a field trip. Your teachers have left me and my staff in charge of you and you will get your learning. I know, it's not what you want to hear, but don't worry, when we tour you get to see the fun areas too. Now, first and foremost… Call me Bulma. Mrs. Briefs is too weird and old sounding. Second, do not steal or break anything while you are here. Trust me. We'll find out and you'll get eliminated from the program. Now unless it's an accident, then that is OK, but deliberately breaking something is no bueno, understood?" The crowd nodded. "Good, Third… If you see a purple haired child, that is my son, and for your safety please avoid him, and if with him, his spiky haired friend. And Finally… Have fun. Now let's go get those rooms situated!" She said as she lead the crowd.

Everyone had grabbed their stuff, and followed behind her. Hercule was about to but found himself stopped by Vegeta. "Your quarters are this way." Then under his breath, "Weakling." He walked on ahead. Hercule looked behind and saw Videl walking with Gohan, Erasa and Sharpener.

Videl was still confused about what Gohan had said, "Hey Gohan what did you mean when you asked my dad about his stomach?"

Gohan looked at her, "Well… Uh… It's kind of hard to explain."

"Well whatever it meant, it seemed to spook Hercule. Do you know something I don't?" Sharpener chimed in.

"No, just don't worry about it. It's nothing." He said as he quickened pace.

'_Damn it Gohan! What more aren't you telling me!'_ Videl was thinking as she tried to keep it.

Gohan didn't know it, but his quick walk was equivalent to a normal persons quick jog. He realized this when he had caught up to Bulma.

"Oh hey Gohan! I was wondering where you were at? So I assume you'll help out with the demonstrations tomorrow right?" she asked as they arrived in the guest room dome.

"Uh sure but what are we doing?" He asked.

"You'll just have to find out." She said with a smile. She stopped in the middle of the room, and held her hand to stop the students. She pulled an earpiece mic from her pocket and put it in her ear, "OK so this is the guest dome. As you can see, there are many rooms, and about 6 levels. Each level as 10 rooms on it, and they are quite large. You will all be sharing a room with someone. We have designated that it will be same sex rooming. Unfortunately there are an odd number of guys and odd number of girls. 57-59 to be exact so there will only be one coed room. So let's begin. Oh and if you do have a girlfriend or boyfriend and you think you can get away with sneaking into their room, you'd be horribly mistaken. These rooms lock at 10 and if you're not in them you're sleeping outside, and none of that hiding in the room till after curfew. If you decide to break the rules you get to deal with my husband. You know, the terrifying muscle head." She finished.

She walked over to a desk and pulled up on her computer names and room numbers. She had gone down the list. There was plenty of disappointment and as fate would have it, the last two on the list were of the last name of S. So Gohan and Videl were paired together. They were in room number 4. Bulma handed Gohan the key with a cheeky smile and mouthed, "have fun."

Gohan rolled his eyes, but turned to Videl, "You got your stuff?" She nodded, "OK come on."

He lead her to the room, opened the door and motioned her in first. "Oh. Why thank you." She was surprised he just didn't go in.

"You're welcome." He followed in, and the door closed. The room was pretty plain looking, but was pretty large. It had it's own couch, and TV. It was like a large hotel room. And there were two beds. Both were along a different wall, and right up against it. "So which one do you want?" Gohan asked before he put his stuff down.

"Uh… Well I don't know. I guess I'll take the one on the left." She said as she pointed to her bed.

"Alright then." Gohan tossed his bag on the ground and lept onto his bed. "I'll take this one then. It's like my room anyways." He said as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Videl had walked over and put her stuff down, then roamed around the room. There was a closet, a couple night stands, a mini fridge full of water and fruit, and then a bathroom that was quite large as well. "Wow. I think this room might be bigger than mine." She stated as she finished her tour and sat on the bed. Gohan just grunted but kept his eyes closed.

"These rooms generally are meant for business guests and important visitors. So they are meant to be somewhat high class rooms." He explained.

"I see. So is your family part of those important visitors?" Videl asked.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked at her, "I guess… Why do you ask?"

"Well there's a picture of what seems to be a little you over by the TV." She said.

He sat up and looked over in that area. Sure enough there was a frame. He got up and walked over to it. And there he was. In a picture with his father and mother. It was during the three years of android training. It made him smile, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Videl could see this, "Hey Gohan… Are you alright?"

He sniffs, "Yeah, no. I'm OK."

She walked over to his shoulder and looked at the picture, "Is that your dad?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's him." He said trying to keep his composure.

"What happened to him?" She asked knowing the answer.

"He was killed. Or rather he died protecting me. I had made a terrible mistake, and he had to jump in to save me before that mistake took my life. He was my hero." He said as he put the picture down, "Now I know why she gave me… er, us... room 4. This was our vacation room for a time." He walked over to his bed, and laid back down.

"I'm sorry to keep talking about it, but when did he die?" Videl wondered as she looked more at the picture.

"Sometime during the Cell games. But I'd rather not talk about it." He said.

"I understand. It's not easy losing someone. Especially a parent. I lost my mom during that time." She told him.

He sat up, and looked at her, "I'm sorry. But hey… Let's not continue talking about that. Let's talk about something else." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. OK. So… How can I get another secret out of you?" She asked.

"Well… I don't know… Uh… I tell you what I'll give you a free one. But there are limitations."

"OK. Like what?" She said as she sat back on her bed.

"Well… OK, if it's too personal or I decide not to answer, you'll just have to accept it and/or ask me another question. OK?" He explained.

"Ugh! But then that just makes me want to know more! I don't like this." She huffed.

He chuckled, "Well if I had such an easy life I could tell you, but… The things I know you wouldn't believe."

"Right like the fact you can fly using your own body's ki. Gohan I thought that was a mere trick that those people at the Cell games did with visual effects we couldn't see, so when you taught me it…" She lifted into the air, "I started to believe. So I think I can handle whatever you tell me."

"Maybe later I can tell you, but at the moment you'll just have to take what I can offer." He replied with a smile.

There was a knock at the door and Videl dropped onto her bed, "We'll finish this later."

Gohan nodded as he got up and opened the door. It busted open with Sharpener and Erasa coming in. Sharpener was flustered. "Dude this is such bullshit. I get roomed with the smelliest player on the team, and you get roomed with this hottie! What gives!"

"I am right here Sharpener." Videl shot at him.

"Sorry babe. I just feel cheated." He said grabbing a water.

"I'm not your babe. Anyways what about you Erasa? Who'd you room with?"

"I roomed with that Angela chick. She's kind of a bitch. And she brought some 'things' that are really inappropriate." Erasa explained. "I just had to get out of there and luckily ran into Sharpener headed on his way here."

"Yeah. So what were you two discussing anyways?" Sharpener said downing his drink.

"Just things… Nothing really important." Gohan answered, his stomach growled loudly, "I'm more concerned about eating right now. I skipped breakfast so I could get the chance to eat here."

"But don't you usually eat here?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah! I thought you were all in with the Briefs family?" Sharpener chimed.

"I mean, you're not wrong… But, this will be the first time I get to see the food maker in action. Let's just hope it can keep up with my order." He smiled.

"Gohan, I don't think there's a force fast enough on this Earth to keep up with your orders. So when did that Bulma lady say we were eating?" Asked a now sitting Sharpener.

"Excuse me students. The time is now 9:45 AM, lunch will be served at 11. So feel free to roam around the guest area. We have a pool area that is both indoor and outdoor to the east. There are two large pools and 4 Hot tubs, please be appropriate. There's a gym to the south with every sort of work out equipment possible, and two fighting rings. Then to the west is the entertainment area. Pool, Ping Pong, TV, etcetera, etcetera. Just go out and have fun. Don't be so reclusive. Anyways, I'll put out a reminder 10 minutes before. Bye!" And Bulmas voice had disappeared once more.

Almost immediately Erasa jumps up, "A pool! We have to go swim! Now!"

"This early? It's not even hot enough." Videl stated.

"The indoor pools are somewhat heated so that they aren't too cold." Said Gohan.

Erasa was so excited and found herself looking at Videl with pleading eyes. Videl rolled hers and gave in. "Fine. We can go for a swim. Let's meet up in 10 minutes. OK?"

"OK! See you then!" Erasa said as she ran out of the room.

Videl sighed, and then remembered Sharpener was sitting in the room. "Well?"

"Well what? I'm way too tired to do anything. Nope, I'm good right here." He said as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Videl was annoyed that he wasn't leaving. But had an idea, "Well that's such a shame. I guess you won't get to see me in my bathing suit. And it's such a nice one too. Oh well. You're gonna go, right Gohan?"

"Uh… Yea… Why are you talking like that?" He asked not sure why she had changed her mood.

Sharpener didn't care. He was up and running out the door, "See you guys there!"

The room was quiet. "Well that was easy." Videl stated as she went into her bag. "I'll be out in a second." She disappeared into the bathroom.

"OK then. Um…'_I don't have a pair of swimming trunks… I wonder if…'_" Gohan left the room and moved quicker than anyone could see out of the room. And booked it to the house dome. He got in and made it to the dining room table where he saw Hercule, and Bulma drinking coffee.

"Hey there kiddo! What's up?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much… Uh, I need to get a pair of swim trunks. I don't have any…" He said kind of embarrassed.

"OK. Wait right here. I'll be back in two shakes." She said as she left and went into a different area.

Gohan turned to Hercule who was nervous. "You can relax Mr. Satan. I promise not to have another outburst again like this morning." Gohan said with a warm smile.

"Y-you… Wh-who are you?" He said shifting away from Gohan.

"Well to make things real short, I'm the one who took care of Cell and am the one you took credit for. But lucky for you, I don't mind that. So I won't say a word to anyone, and neither will Bulma or Vegeta… Well no promises for Vegeta. So I hope that we can just move on." Gohan finished with a smile.

"Yes… Er, move on. I can do that… But I have one question… What are your plans for my daughter?" He asked shaking off his previous feel.

"Plans? Um well, I…" Gohan found himself with nothing to say.

"I found some! I bought them for Vegeta, but he rarely swims, so I know he won't mind." Bulma came bursting in. "Now hurry up and go, I'm sure your friends are waiting. And Mr. Satan, don't worry about Gohan. He's a sweet boy, and won't do anything unjust." She began to explain.

Gohan had taken off and flew into the air. Changing into his clothes and landing behind the student dome. He tossed his clothes into a bush and ran around to the pool area. He searched out his friends, and found them at the indoor pool.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I had to find me some trunks." He explained.

"That's alright. And now that you're here I can finally jump in!" Erasa said in relief. She was in a hot pink bathing suit that was a bit revealing and possibly a size smaller that it should be. She dropped her towel from her shoulder and took an impressive leap into the air and landing in the water.

"She was overly excited about getting in. It's a good thing you showed up when you did. Now it's time for me to get in." Sharpener said as he took off his shirt and flexed as hard as he could to impress, "Take a look nerd boy! This is what you could look like if you trained instead of read books all day." Then he jumped into the pool.

Gohan said under his breath, "Well I think you'll be surprised."

"Surprised about what?" Videl asked him.

"Oh nothing. So are you getting in?" Gohan asked.

"Yep. Just finding a spot to call my own." She said as she put her towel down. She was wearing an enormous t-shirt over her body, and once she had flattened out her towel she removed it. She was wearing a one piece bathing suit. It was black with the back of it low cut, and a diamond shape cut out on her ab area. Her body was sleek and tone, and Gohan found himself staring at her gorgeous body. She noticed, and got a little red in the face, "If you take a picture, it'll last longer you know!" She snapped.

Gohan turned his head, blushing at his actions, "Sorry Videl. I-I-"

"Yeah save it. Now come on! Your turn." She said as she crossed her arms.

"OK! Fine." He said as he put his hands to his shirt edges and lifts his shirt off. The expectancy of what Gohan was packing was completely surpassed as his body was cut like a fine tenderloin. He also sported a few scars on his body, one most notably on his shoulder. Now Videl had seen Gohan before, just not in this much detail. Last time she left before she got to stare, and now she could soak it in. He coughed, "Um… Would you… like a picture?" He said poking fun at her.

She shook her head and tried to hide her own blush, "Shut up." Then she and Gohan both jumped into the pool.

Whoo! Yeah! OK, so I know it's been so stupid long for this chapter but I've rewritten this chapter 3 times trying to get it right. And Boom! Here it is! Yes! I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

So you guys really seem to like me story. OK cool. I will try to keep appeasing ye. And I know these are super long updates, but they each cover half a day to maybe one full day so… Yeah, there's a lot of content.

Chapter 3

After pool time, which Gohan found to be an uncomfortable mess of molestation, it was time for lunch. Everyone had gotten out of the pool and after putting on dry clothes went into the cafeteria where Bulma and Hercule were standing at the front. Bulma was waving everyone around them so they could see and listen to what she had to say.

"Come on everyone gather around. I know you're all so excited to eat after your fun little time around. But now it's time to eat. As you can see this is a very large cafeteria and is almost like a restaurant. Well this almost restaurant has its own waiters. They are mechanical but they will make anything you desire. So don't be afraid to be creative. Everyone sit down and let's eat. In 45 minutes we shall explore more of the company as a whole. Now let's eat!" She claps her hands together and floating blue robots appear and cover the area.

They hold trays in waiter fashion, with little bowties to add to the aesthetic. They mostly had only one large glowing eye, and took down everyone's order. And as soon as they disappeared, they were back with everyone's order. Now everyone has pretty much seen Gohan eat, but still some were unnerved by the intense pace and amount at which he consumed.

But he had no worries, he sat with Bulma who didn't look at him like he was crazy. That's all he needed. And joining his table were Mr. Satan, Videl, and Erasa and Sharpener. All gave a look at Gohan, well except Sharpener who was star struck sitting next to his hero.

Gohan eventually looked up from his plate, "What? You can't tell me that you're still shocked I eat like this. Well except Mr. Satan. That's understandable."

Videl and Erasa went to their meals without saying anything and Hercule was still staring at Gohan. While trying to ignore the eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. "Son do you have a black hole for a stomach? I mean sheesh! I've seen fat people eat less than what you just put down. Your metabolism must be ridiculous! And will you stop looking at me!" He turned his attention to a giddy Sharpener who looked away and started to eat his own food.

Gohan laughed, "Uh yeah. A high metabolism." He said with a grin.

The rest of lunch went by with a pretty standard pace. Gohan and company talked off an on, joked, made blushes appear, and it even seemed like Hercule was warming up to Gohan. Then things changed drastically as Vegeta comes through the doors very loudly, and looking very annoyed.

Bulma groans, "Oh no."

"Woman! I know this is your little experiment or whatever, but I need to hit something at that something is just collecting dust at your table!" He yelled as he closed the distance.

Bulma was trying to keep her cool, "Vegeta… Honey… I promise that you and Gohan will have you chance at each other soon, but you have to let me finish." She said calmly.

"Finish what? The brat's already seen the place. Hell he practically lives here sometimes! No, I need a challenge and he's the only one here that can do that!" He said at the very least trying to break Bulma's cool.

The reaction he received was not what was expected as Bulma prepped herself to chew Vegetas ass out. A laughter came from most of the male body of the students, and some females. Especially Sharpener, who stood up and pointed his finger at Vegeta.

"You must be crazy! I mean I'll give it to old Nerdy McNerdson here for being a bit more cut than he shows, but if you want a challenge than look no further!" He announced.

"Why? Are you trying to challenge me?" Vegeta sneered.

"Ha! Look old man, it's not like I couldn't take you myself, but there is one better than I, and he's right here! The greatest man in the world! Hercule Satan!" Sharpener played.

The class cheered as Vegeta looked at Hercule who was very aware of who he was dealing with. But not wanting to disappoint his fans he stood up with a slap of the table, and looked back at Vegeta. "That's right! You want the greatest challenge, then why not take me on? I'll give you 10 times the challenge this kid will! So how 'bout it? You want a chance at the title?" He asked.

The students cheered, and then quickly grew quiet to hear what Vegeta would respond with. Vegetas reaction was horrifying at best. It was a thing so chilling that everyone in that room could feel it's cold breeze blow against their necks and give them goosebumps. He started laughing. It was a laugh that was humorous but from a man who didn't laugh at all, it was terrifying. And that's all he did. He just chuckled and it would get heavier and more terrifying. He walked over to Gohan and grabbed him by the back of his collar as he dragged him out of the cafeteria. His laughter could still be heard in its muffled form as it slowly faded away.

The room was speechless. Bulma decided to break the silence. "Well that was… Terrifying. So let's just say that lunch is over. Everyone, it's time to show you around the work dome, and which stations we will be at. Come on! The bots will pick this place up. Come!" She lead them out of the room.

Everyone slowly moved and Videl looked back at the door Gohan exited out of. But knew he would be fine. Erasa walked up to Bulma, "Um, Ms. Bulma? Is Gohan going to be OK?"

"Oh he'll be fine. He'll only be gone for a little bit. These fights don't last too long. And please. Just Bulma." She smiled. "Ah, and here's the first stop. This is the engineering room." She pushes a button on the side and the door opens.

On the inside are a few men in workers gear as they move around machines, that build a few hover bikes. On the other end are people on a computer checking on the progress of another product, and the production of a dyno cap.

"Here is where we engineer and make the vehicles, as well as other things. We also handle the technology that is used to allow the machines to fit into the capsules. You'll all get to try it, and of course take home a goodie or two if you don't mess up. Now on to the next room." She walks out and heads more down the long hallway.

As they get close to their next destination, an incredibly loud booming sound, and rattling stops everybody. "Everybody get down! It's an earthquake!" Hercule shouts making everyone get down.

"Calm down! It's not an earthquake! Calm down! That was possibly an explosion from the engineering lab. If you're not careful when handling some of that stuff you could cause an explosion." She lied, knowing exactly what it was. "Come! This is Eco room. Where we've made a habitat for the study of animals such as deer, foxes, and Dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" A student from the back asked.

"Yes, dinosaurs. But don't worry. They aren't dangerous." She opens the door, and the first thing seen is a two story T-Rex walking by in the background of the expansive room. The students and Hercule are astonished at this room no bigger than a mile or two, with all sorts of plant and wildlife roaming around.

Sharpener walks up to Videl, "Don't worry Videl! I'll protect you from these creatures if anything were to happen." He whispers to her.

"That's ok. I don't think I'll be needing any of that" She whispered back shooting him down.

Bulma took back everyone's attention. "I can see that some of you are going to enjoy this room quite a bit. And now, to the combat room."

This catches the attention of most as they quickly follow her every step.

They come to a new room, and Bulma switches tactics as she uses a retina scan to unlock the door, and when the hiss subsided and everyone walked into the dark room, it burst with light in the warehouse of the room.

It was a very plain room Nothing really special about it. It was just grey and large with some white walls. Bulma walks into the middle of the empty area. "And this… Is the combat room." Her voice echoed. Everyone looked around confused. "Now I know it doesn't look like much… But this is actually a training room. We rent this room out to all sorts of associations. Our military for example gets this room to practice combat situations. Certain martial arts schools come to throw tournaments and sometimes train. Even the police force has come to do a little of both."

The students look around and are still not sure what to make of it. "Need an example huh? OK. Rooftop chase sim one!" She hollers. The room starts to contort as the floors start to form into different shaped roof tops. The kids are in awe. "This is a fun one. There are very rare instances where this is actually needed but still. Uh… Videl right? How about you and… You! The one with the track shoes. Chase her. Everyone else move behind the black line." She leads everyone else off the floor.

When everyone is back off the floor Bulma commands, "Alright now chase her!"

Videl takes off running and leaps from section to section with the runner right on her tail. She's aiming for the back wall. The only issue is, the back wall isn't coming any closer. She looks at the side and notices she's not going anywhere and that the floor is moving beneath her.

"The floor acts as a treadmill essentially. Moving under your feet and keeping a steady pace. It changes due to the lead runner. Which Videl is doing very well. Alright now… end training!" She commands and the floor reverts smoothly back allowing Videl to keep running at a steady pace in which to slow down. The class is amazed. "Yes, this is quite the room. And we'll get to run a bit more training regimens on Thursday. Now if you'll-"

"OK but next to that… What's so great. You built a giant running machine. Big whoop." Sharpener cuts in.

"Well that was extremely rude. But fine. I was going to wait until Thursday to show you but I guess and example now wouldn't hurt. Everyone stay where you are. You… uh Sharpie, is it? Go stand past the black line. You two. Come back."

"It's Sharpener." He said as he went into the center of the room."

While everyone is standing behind the line, Bulma walks over to a wall panel and presses in a button combo. The next thing Sharpener knows he is on the ground struggling not to lay flat. "What… What the hell?"

"Ladies and gents… I introduce you to the gravity simulator. There are special panels under the floor boards that can imitate two times the earths gravity. So how do you feel?" She mocked.

"Please make it stop…" Sharpener said.

"There is a safety for it as well if you find yourself unable to handle it. Just yell Stop simulator!" She yelled into the air. Sharpener was able to breathe easier. "And that's for if you find yourself unable to get out of the area." She explained as Hercule helped the young man up "Any questions?"

"What's the highest level it can go up?" Videl asked.

"Ah good question, when you guys are in here on Thursday, you will only find that these will only go up to three times gravity. None of you are prepared for anything more." Bulma answered.

"But what's the highest **you've** been able to achieve?" Videl asked again.

Bulma looked at her, not sure why she was asking, "Well in theory, and only in theory we should be able to simulate 500 times gravity in some cases. But no one on this planet can withstand that." She answered.

Then a loud bang shook the room and startled the students. As it turns out Vegeta and Gohan had just finished their fight. With a quite a large finish. Well large enough for Bulma to slightly panic. "Uh… Well that's the end of our tour, so if you'll just follow the exit signs and head back to the dorms you can enjoy a free day of fun. I need to go check on the engineers… make sure no one died." She said as she rushed the students out.

They were all pushed out of the room as Bulma rushed past them. Hercule was left alone with the entire class. They looked to him, "Well… Uh… You heard her. Let's get back to those dorm areas. Maybe I'll show you kids a trick or two." He said getting a very excited reaction.

The class followed behind Hercule excited to see what was going to happen. Videl on the other hand stopped in her tracks, and Erasa took notice.

"Hey! You coming?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah, but first I'm going to see if I can be of any help. Something tells me that was a serious matter." Videl answered as she took off in the direction as Bulma. She passed from one building to another, recognizing it as the home dome Videl didn't need to catch up to Bulma. The smoke coming from the home caused her to kick it into gear as she ran into the smoke and to the area that it was billowing from. She came in to the clear and did not expect the sight before here.

A screaming Bulma was going off on Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan looking more sorry than Vegeta but Vegeta is never sorry.

"How am I supposed to run this thing like a normal thing if you two are blowing things up all the time! And now the machine is broke and I don't have time to fix it! Damn it Vegeta! You couldn't be patient, could you?" She was now in his face.

He looked at her with no remorse. "Are you quite done yet? I believe we could use some healing, and your incessant nagging is only further delaying our next match."

"There will not be "A next match"! Do you understand me? You couldn't keep your battle quiet, you already terrified the children, and now you expect me to just allow you to continue on? No! Gohan! Go get cleaned up and join your classmates!" She commanded. He practically saluted her and took off.

Videl decided to make her presence known. "What happened here? I thought you said it was an engineering accident?" She said making it seem like she wasn't just standing there watching the recent yelling match.

"Oh Videl. Um well I was mistaken. There was… A… uh…" Bulma was trying to come up with an alternative.

"You might as well know seeing as how you've been picked, me and the brat had our match and when we jumped our powers to a high enough level we cause the place to explode. Well he did as I threw him through the wall with a blast." Vegeta bluntly explained.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.

"What? It's not like she didn't just hear you screaming at me and the boy. She was standing there the whole time." Vegeta revealed.

"Wha- I-" Videl didn't expect to be ousted like that.

"So you saw anyways?" Bulma asked.

"Well… I saw you yelling and Gohan pretty banged up. That was about it. I thought you could use some help considering the noise and vibrations. Then there was the smoke… But what did you mean I was picked?" Videl said changing subject.

"I meant you were-" He started.

"No Vegeta! Not from you! Don't worry about it Videl. He's just a blabbermouth and spouts off nonsense." Bulma said with a smile. "Go and join the others. Gohan should be out soon." She said kindly walking Videl to the entrance.

As Videl was put outside, the doors closed on her. "What a strange people… There's definitely something going on here." She said as she started to walk away. She joined up with everyone else, who had gathered around Hercule in the gym area. He was demonstrating his signature moves and how easy it was to perform them. Videl stood right next to Erasa.

"Hey! So were you able to save the day?" Erasa asked.

"Well, no. They had it under control. The response teams here are pretty capable. So I was unable to do anything. So dad's showing off again huh?" Videl asked.

"Well I wouldn't say showing off. These techniques are very valuable, and it's somewhat sexy." Erasa boldly exclaimed.

"Gross. My best friend thinks my dad is sexy." Videl clapped her hand to her face as Erasa laughed.

"Hey what's so funny? And what's Hercule up to?" Gohan just appeared from thin air. Less bruised and bloody, and non damaged clothes from what Videl had seen.

"Oh hey Gohan! How was… Whatever you did?" Erasa asked not even caring why.

"Oh it was fine. It was just a sparring match. Nothing to bad." Gohan explained.

"Hey! Nerdboy!Welcome back! The champ was just showing us some moves while you were off dancing with sonic the hedgehog. But why don't you come show us some stuff. You know spar with the champ, yeah?" Sharpener pointed him out. This got a reaction from his peers as well as a split in the crowd to get him to the area Hercule was at.

"That's ok. I'm-" Gohan started.

"Come on! Obviously you have some kind of fighting skill. Let's see if you can withstand a sparring match against the champ!" Sharpener pushed.

The group egged it on. Gohan looked at Videl, who didn't give him a yes or no reaction. "I mean, I'm sure the champ doesn't want to waste his time on a nobody like me. Maybe later in life huh?" Gohan shrugged it off.

"Oh come on man! This would be a fair fight. Nothing like those tricksters at the cell games huh? I mean come on! None of those guys could handle Hercule even if he had his hands tied behind his back." This definitely caught Gohans attention, as well as Hercules.

"OK son, maybe you should dial it down a bit. He doesn't want to, and I don't blame him. So let's just-" Hercule was managing.

"No. I'll take the challenge." Gohan said as he moved through the crowd. Videl stopped him.

"Hey, I thought you were set on-"

"Well things changed now didn't they?" He said as he shrugged off her hands.

He got to the main area and stood across from Hercule. "Alright kid, are you sure?" Hercule asked hiding his fear from the crowd.

"It'll be quick." Gohan replied as he crouched to a fight position.

"O-OK." Hercule said doing the same thing.

"And go!" Sharpener yelled.

Gohan leaped at Hercule, and pressed the attack. He made his movements catchable and slow so that he could at least make it seem fair. And for the time being it seemed to be even… From the outside. The only people who knew this was a ruse was Gohan and Hercule. Gohan allowed Hercule to get a hit in, and played it off then took his next move to grip and toss Hercule. The whole fight the group of kids were cheering Hercule.

Well all except Videl. She wasn't sure what was going on. And something told her that Gohan wasn't fighting his best. As Hercule got up and lunged at Gohan with a punch. Gohan waited, and in the perfect time moved and revealed an unknowing Sharpener to Hercule. His fist missed Gohan and smashed Sharpener sending him scooting across the floor.

The crowd grew silent as they split to watch Sharpener slow to a stop. No one dared to breathe and the poor kid was so dazed all he was seeing at that point was stars. Hercule was just as shocked. "Uh… OK so that's enough for the day. You kids go to your dorms for now… I'm going to find him a doctor." Hercule left quickly as some of the life came back to the room.

Gohan went over to Sharpener. And kneeled down close to him. He touched him and a second later Sharpener jumped back awake and looked ready to fight. "What! Where am I! What happened?" He asked, "Fu- My head… I feel like I got hit by a 18 wheeler…"

"You just need to get some rest. You took a nasty blow there." Gohan said as he helped the blonde up. He looked to a jock, "Help to his room would you?" The jock nodded as Sharpener and the large person walked towards the elevator. Gohan went back to his and Videls room, quickly followed by Videl.

Erasa stopped Videl, "Hey are you coming to the pool?"

"Oh uh yeah… I'm going to change real quick. Meet you there." She said as she almost jogged to her room. She got in and saw Gohan reaching into his bag and pulling out his purple gi. "What the hell Gohan?"

"What?"

"You know what! Why did you let my dad hit Sharpener?" She closed her distance.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied. He put out his gi and was about to change.

"Stop playing games with me!" She said getting in his face.

He out his hands down, "Alright. Fine. He deserved it. With his boasting. Besides… I'm sure your dad was getting tired of his annoying habit of being in his shadow the whole time."

"He deserved it? Gohan all he did was-"

"All he did was talk about something he did not know anything about. Trust me on that one." He said cutting her off.

"What? About those guys at the Cell Games? Gohan those guys were nothing but-" She started to say. But the look he gave her made her shut her mouth.

"But what… Tricksters? Frauds? Talentless hacks? How can you say that Videl knowing what you know? You know how to fly, you are slowly learning how to manipulate your ki, but yet you still think of those men as frauds?" He chuckles as he turns away.

She feels kind of bad, but doesn't know why. "What makes you think they aren't frauds?" She said boldly.

This causes Gohan to stop. He looks up and sighs. He turns with a blank look on his face, but hurt plagued his eyes, "Because… a great man died that day. He gave his life to save all of ours, and no one knows it. They all think your fool of a father saved our lives. I don't mind that. Let them have their hero, but when they speak of that group of people as fakes who used tricks, it makes me so angry."

"But why?" She asked confused.

He looks past her, then back to her. "Don't worry about it." He picks up his gi and walks to the bathroom. She follows him with her eyes as he closes the door. Then her eyes come across his fathers photo once more. _Was he talking about his dad? No… His dad has black hair. Those guys had blonde hair… _"Ugh! Damn you Gohan! Why won't you just tell me what is your fucking problem!" She screamed at him.

From inside he hollered back, "Because if I told you, you wouldn't believe me! In due time Videl! But for now go and enjoy yourself!"

There was a silence in the room. Then Videl left in a huff. Slamming the door. Gohan poked his head out the door and walked out seeing it was clear. He threw his clothes on the bed and left the room. He went directly to the gym area. There was a decent amount of people working out and testing out the heavy bags. They stopped to stare at Gohan.

Some snickered and others whispered. _What's going on I wonder?_ He thought. He found a bag and lightly started work on it. He felt a threat looming on him and ducked in time as a 20 pound weight was flung at him. He turned to see who it was from.

Videl was standing in the ring and was string daggers at him. "You and me Gohan! Right now!" She commanded.

"You know if you wanted to fight all you had to do was ask." he said as he stepped into the ring.

"Oh no. This isn't a fight! This is a massacre." She said trying to be witty.

"That was kind of cliché, but ok." He said as he slipped on some gloves and got into his stance.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She said as they had a stand off. She initiates the fight. Swinging at him. He dodges and continues the fight by adding his own attacks. They are light and slow enough for her to catch. "You are the single… Most frustrating… Jerk! I've ever known!"

He ducked under a kick and stood back up quickly to catch her elbow. "I'm sorry." He said with some sincerity, "But there are just something's you aren't ready to hear." He said throwing a couple of punches.

She leaps into the air and brings her foot down on him as he blocks, and bounces her off. The crowd is starting to grow. "What does that mean!" She hollers as she throws a fist to his face.

He catches it, "It means in due time." He said low enough for her to hear.

"That's not good enough!" She pulls back and they stand off.

"What do you want from me?" He asks as they circle each other.

"I want answers!"

"Yes I know. OK here's the deal. If you can land one hit on me in this ring, I'll allow you one answer." He said.

From the outside of the ring everyone is looking at them with confusion.

"Fine." She said as she launched another attack. This time she had a plan. She picked up her speed with her ki, and pushed the attack on Gohan. While she was slower than he, he was still surprised she took such a bold move. She attacked with her right fist and he caught it, then her left. He held both her fists as he moved his face in.

"I don't mean to be rude Videl, and I'm sorry you're so mad, but… You're gonna have to work a bit harder." He said with a taunting smile.

"Harder? OK, how's this?" She closes the gap between their faces as she kisses him.

The whole world stops for Gohan, and the crowds gasp in surprise. In this moment he was stunned. Here… This beautiful girl was kissing him, and he didn't know how to react. All his years of training and not one was how to react to this. She pulls back, and looks at him. She smiles. And with all his senses at a standstill he had no time to react to the boot that connected to his chin and knocked him out of the ring.

She hops down and leans in close. She whispers, "Remember… Tonight." Then she gets up and walks away.

Gohan was still in shock over this kiss and just wanted to lay there. Then the face of a unhappy father appeared over him. "Get up…" Hercule said with ice in his voice. "Who are you to kiss my baby?"

"Well technically… She kissed me." Gohan tried to explain as he stood up.

He got a finger in his chest and the smell of coffee and cigars in his nose, "I'm watching you kid." Hercule said as he walked off.

"Well… Ok then." Gohan shrugged off his little encounter and went back to daydreaming of his first kiss as he found his punching bag.

Videl was headed for her and Gohans room. And as soon as she got in, she like melted. She was unnaturally giddy. A knock at her door made her straighten up. She opened it, and her noisy and half dry friend walked in jabbering in a high squeal.

"Whoa! Erasa! Calm down! What is it?" She asked, knowing better.

"Is it true? Did you and Gohan kiss?" Erasa asked ready to pop.

"Um… Yes." Videl answered, quickly covering her ears as Erasa broke the sound barrier in high pitch screeches.

"Oh my god! How was it? Is he a good kisser, why did it happen? I'm so happy for you two!" Erasa said quicker than her mouth could get out.

"Whoa! Hold on! There's no 'you two.' I was trying to win our fight and tried something new… But… It was nice. I didn't think I'd like it. But I did. And between you and I… I wouldn't mind doing it again." Videl said with a slight blush.

"Oh you two are going to be the greatest couple!" Erasa went on.

"Will you stop that! It only happened cause I needed to win. Me and him have a deal, and now he owes me. But let's not worry about that. I wanna go swim. Ready to go back in?" Videl asked knowing how to make Erasa switch moods.

"Of course." She said standing. "I'll see you there… Hopefully. You might just go on and make out with Gohan again." She teased.

"Oh shush! Go on!" Videl commanded. Erasa walked out the door and Videl laid back on her bed. "Oh what have I done?" she asks herself.

OK so this is it finally. It's an OK chapter. I hope to not take so long with the next one, but you know… Three stories and all. But you never know. It could take me another month to upload. So just keep patient. I should have the next one up soon. Like in a week. Maybe sorta kinda. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is:

Chapter 5

Gohan had finished his workout in the gym, though to him it wasn't much of one. He went back to his room, his mind still preoccupied. He stripped himself and went into the bathroom. He started up a shower and before getting in he looks at himself in the mirror. Still in awe he touches his lip, and realizing how strange that looked he stopped and took his shower.

Videl was also in thought as she sat by the pool instead. She kept thinking about her conscious decision to kiss Gohan, and realizing how it opened up a whole new world of feelings for him. Erasa coming up for air, noticed her friend not wet or attempting to get wet so she got out and sat next to Videl.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Thinking about it she smirked greatly, "You're still thinking of that kiss, aren't you?"

This snapped Videl back to reality. "What? No."

Erasa was nodding her head, "Yes you were. I can tell."

Videl shook her head, "OK so maybe I was. It's just that I never kissed anyone before and… It kind of felt right."

"Videl and Gohan sittin' in a tree!"

"Come on now, let's be grown about this." Videl said shushing her friend.

"OK fine. You need to go see him. Like now. He's probably back in the room just waiting for you." The bubbly girl said.

"After 15 minutes? I don't think so."

"If he's as struck about it as you are, I would think so. You'll never know unless you go." Erasa explained.

"Do you really think so?" Videl asked, getting a large nod from her friend. "OK fine. I'll go." She and Erasa got up.

"Don't forget to spare any details!" Erasa said as she leapt into the pool.

'_Right.'_ Thought Videl as she headed back to the room. She stopped at the door, "OK Videl. You can do this." She opened the door expecting to see Gohan, but saw the room was clear. She heard the water running and figured he was in the bathroom. So she lifted herself into the air to be more stealthy about her approach to the door. She quietly opened it and peaked inside. She didn't plan on doing this, but curiosity got the better of her.

"You know when you fly you give off energy. And for those of us who can sense energy, we can practically see you floating in the air trying to get a sneak peek." Gohan stated from his shower startling her to drop to the ground.

"Uh, I- I don't know what you're talking about. I just didn't want to disturb your shower as I got a Q-tip." She lied.

"For what? You don't smell of chlorine? So I assume you never swam." He observed.

"How can you- It smells strongly of Old Spice in here and you're telling me you can smell other things as well? OK, then answer me that. How in the world can you do so?" She asked calling in her question.

"Are you sure you want to waste your one question on that? Because I'm sure you can find something much better to ask about." He replied.

"Actually there is… My question earlier… Why did you freak out today when Sharpener brought up the Cell Game fighters? And no bullshitting! I want the entire truth." She demanded feeling slightly victorious.

There was a slight pause between them as all that was heard was the shower water hitting the floor and Gohan. "Videl… I-"

"No! You said one question. This is the question. I won our battle so I want my answer." She stood firm.

"You only won because you caught me off guard with that kiss." Gohan fought back.

"All's fair in love and war Gohan." She said mater-of-factly.

"So which was that? Love or war?"

He caught her off guard with that one. "Wha- I… I'm the one asking the questions Gohan."

He chuckled, "Yes, but I think I can ask some of mine as well. But you're right… Can I get out of the shower first?"

"Ugh! Fine. You have 2 minutes." She said as she closed the door.

Gohan exhaled, '_Oh boy… This isn't going to be good.'_

Like demanded Gohan was out of the shower in two minutes. He dried off and wrapped his towel around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom. Videl was sitting on her bed, arms and legs crossed as she leaned against the wall.

"Well? I'm waiting." She cocked her head.

"Am I allowed to get dressed first?" He asked trying to prolong their discussion.

She shook her head. "I kind of like you in all your glory." She smirked.

"Maybe you're just a pervert. But fine. I'll stay this way." He said as he sat down.

"Good. Now… For the last time… Answer the question." She demanded.

"OK… So… You see… The reason…" He tried to find the right words. "The reason I lost my temper before was… I lost someone that day. On the battlefield. He fought hard and gave his life. No one knows that outside of a few people, including your father. So when people speak of how that man was nothing more than a fraud and a trickster… I get angry. That's why." He told her.

"The person… You're talking about your father right?" She asked pressing deeper.

He lowered his head a moment. Then raised it, "I answered your question. You haven't earned another." He said standing. He grabbed some clothes and when he turned around he found himself face to face with Videl. She did not seem happy. "Yes?"

She grabbed him and kissed him again. This time he was less surprised by her action and more surprised by how long she was latched on to him. She detached, "There! Do I get my answer?" He paused. "Well do I-"

She was cut off as Gohan pulled her into another kiss. It was her turn to be surprised. But she melted. He broke away and looked at her beautiful blue eyes. "No." He smiled and walked away.

She looked at him and frowned. But was speechless. She could not find the words to fight back at him with. Her mind was abuzz with what just happened. What was supposed to be her imitating a move used earlier, became her being enthralled by him. She was in love. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't think she wanted it. But she was. And she no longer could fight it.

She walked to the bathroom as Gohan was walking out and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he embraced her. As they broke for air Gohan spoke, "No matter how much you kiss me… I'm still not telling." He teased at her.

"I don't care anymore." She locked lips with him again.

He picked her up and moved to the bed. He laid her down as they started to get grabby. He ran his hand along her ribs, and she down his chest. It was about to get misty when an alarm went off in their room.

"Hey! No, no you two!" Bulmas voice rang in their ears, "Yeaah! Didn't think I'd have surveillance in your room did you? But I do! So no sex!" Then her voice was gone.

Videl and Gohan were froze in place. Gohan got up from Videl. "Uh… Sorry…" He said nervously.

"No I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said getting up and adjusting her clothes.

"Hormones." Bulmas voice rang. The both looked around for the speakers, "Sorry. Leaving now." Then the line clicked.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Er…"

"Um…"

"I'm gonna go." They both said in sync. They chuckled as they reached for the door. "Sorry." They stepped back. Gohan opened the door. And they bumped into each other but got out of the door. They stood next to each other, and stalled.

"Uh… bye!" Videl said as she rushed off.

"Yeah see ya." Gohan said as he went in the other direction.

Both moved at an incredibly fast pace from each other. Videl towards the pool and Gohan towards the outside.

Once Videl got to the pool area, she saw Erasa who was being courted by three guys. Erasa saw her and got up immediately keeping with Videls pace. "So… What happened? I want to know everything. Videl? Hey where are you-"

Videl continued moving as she removed the skirt from her hips and dove into the pool, and stayed under for awhile as she let the cold water cool her off. As she raised out of the water for air, Erasa was standing at the edge with a large smile.

"What?" Videl asked her.

"It was that good huh?" The smiling girl asked.

"Wha- I don't know what you're talking about." Videl lied.

"Oh yes you do! And you're gonna tell me everything." Erasa smiled.

'_Yay…'_ Videl thought.

Gohan on the other hand made it outside and ran to behind the dome where no one could see him. He looked around to be safe and when it was clear, he took off as fast as he could into the air. He raised his levels making himself go faster. As he headed away from land he flew himself over the biggest body of water, and dove deep into it. Heading as deep as he could, until the pressure cause him to stop. He stayed in the cool dark area as he calmed himself down.

'_Oh man… What has this turned into?'_ He thought to himself. Then he realized he needed to breath. He charged up and blast himself into the air. '_OK… I can handle this. I killed Cell, so I can handle girls. Or rather Videl…'_ He spoke to himself as he flew off back towards the Domes.

"… and that's what happened." Videl finished telling her story to Erasa back at the room.

There was a silence between her and Erasa. Then Erasa started to grin again, "I knew it! I knew it! I fucking knew it! You and Gohan are together!"

"No! … Maybe… I don't know. We started kissing then it lead to making out, then we started to get more… well, hands on. Before Bulma came on the loud speaker in our room. Things just got really complicated." Videl explained.

Erasa was still all giddy. "Ooh you two are gonna have the most adorable children! I'll be the best aunt in the world."

"Whoa! Slow down there. There will not be any children for me. Not for at least another five, maybe ten years. And there's nothing saying that mean and Gohan are together." Videl defended, though the idea didn't sound half bad to her at the moment.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! It is now 4 o'clock and dinner will be served in 30 minutes so please start heading there now so we can get everything started in an orderly fashion. Thank you!" Bulmas voice said on the loud speakers.

Dinner came and went, with no sign of Gohan. At the end Bulma got back on her microphone. "Ok everybody! It's 5:30 and lights out will be in exactly three hours. So enjoy the rest of your time to play, but tomorrow we start. I'll make the announcement once more to warn you. Take care you guys!"

As everyone began walking out Videl was stopped by her father. "Videl we need to talk."

She nodded and followed her dad leaving her friends. "What's up?"

"I saw you and that skinny kid earlier." He informed her.

"Oh… You saw that huh?" He nodded, "Dad it was just a kiss-"

"It most certainly was not! I've seen 'just kisses' and that was not one of them. No matter how you explain it. Now it's obvious you like this boy, but I'm only going to warn you to be careful." He said.

"Of what? Gohan couldn't harm a single fly if he wanted too." She defended him.

'_I've seen first hand what he can do, when he wants to.'_ Hercule thought. "Just do that for me. Please?"

"OK dad. I will." She hugs him.

"Now I'm going to my room, so good night sweet heart." He said as he walked away.

She exhaled when he was out of sight, "I'm glad that's all he saw. I'm afraid he would've killed Gohan if he saw what really happened."

"Who would've killed me?" Gohan appeared behind her.

"Dammit! Don't do that ass!" Videl jumped. She punched him in the arm as punishment.

"Sorry. But who's gonna kill me?" He asked.

"No one. Don't worry about it. Where did you go by the way? You just disappeared after our 'encounter'." She asked.

"Uh uh, you don't get to ask me another question." He teased her, but she looked very annoyed at him "Hey! I was kidding. I just had to go… I guess clear my head."

"You better be joking. But where did you go?" She asked, "Did you hide in another building, or what?"

"I went for a swim." He answered.

"So did I, but last I recall you went the opposite direction of the pool."

"In the ocean. The Atlantic to be specific. It was very cold, and very relaxing." He replied.

"Oh…" She thought about it for a second, "So you left?" He nodded, "And you didn't take me?"

"Well if you do remember, we were trying to get into each others pants, and I'm assuming that you jumped into the deep in to cool off right? Besides won't people be talking about us if we did?" He asked.

"Gohan, they already have. You should have seen the looks I got at dinner. From both guys and girls. Apparently we've made jealous great many people." She informed.

"Well that's gonna make this week all the more interesting… Well I'm gonna go back to the room and sleep. Early start tomorrow." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey wait!" She hollered at him. He turned back around, and she ran up to him. "I think I'll join you. It'll be better than being stared at by the other girls, and dealing with every hot head with a hard on. That and I'm sure there's a crowd outside waiting for you to show up." She said as they walked to the doors.

Gohan stopped before opening them, "Really? Well I think we should take the back way. Come on!" He said as he grabbed her hand.

She felt dragged by his force, but tried her best to keep up with him. They head outside and stop, "Gohan where are we-"

"This way!" He says as he runs in a new direction. They stop at a window. "Here." He opens it, "This way we're already back in and no one can harass us for anything." He said as he waited Videl to enter.

"OK then." She walked up to the open window, "And aren't you quite the gentleman." She got by him as she hopped into the window.

He followed her and ran into her knocking her over. He caught her before she fell by the waist before she fell. "Whoa! You ok?"

"Yep. But uh Gohan… could you not hold me in this position?" She asked bringing to his attention that she was bent over on him.

"Oh! Sorry." He said as he helped her to her feet. They stood there for a second before Gohan coughed. "Well I guess I'm gonna go to bed."

"I still think it's really early for that. So I'm going to take a shower first. I smell like a pool." She said.

"That you do." Gohan chuckled.

She mocked his chuckle, "Now if you'll please get out. I don't think we're ready for the seeing each other naked stage."

"Well actually, if I remember correctly I was almost naked most of our conversation, and I don't remember you having any issue there. Nor when we were getting ahead of ourselves." He reminded her.

"It's different for us girls. We have a higher level of innocence that needs to be protected." She said in a prissy attitude.

Gohan scrunched his face, "Don't do that. It's not a good look on you." He teased.

"Leave! Now!" She pointed to the door. He raised his hands in defense as he left the room. She closed the door behind him, "Sheesh! Fricking men!"

Videl took her shower and during her time all she could think about was Gohan. She was officially infatuated with the idea of him. And she felt ready to tell him. So as she got out of the shower and dried off she prepped herself to say something to him. She looked at herself in the mirror, "Ok Videl. Time to man up! Er… Woman, up… You can do this." She wrapped her towel around herself and exhaled out as she put her hand on the doorhandle.

She opened it and stepped out, "Gohan, there's something I need to say! I lo-" She was cut off as she heard a light snoring. "Gohan?" Sure enough Gohan was fast asleep. He was stretched out on his bed and snoring. "Ugh! Are you serious? I spent like… You know what? Forget it. I'll tell him tomorrow." She said in a huff.

She went to her bag and pulled out some panties and a sports bra with a long shirt, before disappearing into the bathroom once again.

Here you guys go. Hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be up as soon as I get to it. And you know… It will actually involve the first activity. Instead of what these last 4 have been. Anyways…


	5. Chapter 5

I'm actually pretty amazed at the amount of positive reviews here. Thank you. I hope to continue on and make you guys happy. And for those of you wondering… This is only planned for about 10 chapters. Here is-

Chapter 5

Gohan woke up early with the night pitch black outside. He had a good nights rest. His dreams were filled with visions of him and Videl and they were quite peaceful. It was even better for him when he could wake up and see her. She was a little less composed than him as she slept. She looked like she fell from a tree and where she landed is how she landed. She also would say things in her sleep.

He chuckled as he slowly moved around, keeping himself off the floor and getting dressed. He went back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and prepared himself for the day. He went to his window and flew out of it. Making his way around he ran into Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta! You ready?" He asked twisting himself in the air and loosening up.

"I've been ready. You're the late one. Come on. We may not be able to fight in the room but I can at least rub your face into the hard surface of the Earth." He flew off into the oncoming sunrise in the far east. Gohan followed him quickly.

Bulma had been woken up by Vegetas loud rustling about and could not find herself going back to sleep. So she got up and prepared for her day. "So what's on today's menu… Ah! The Ecology wing. That'll be easy." She made her way to the kitchen and made up some coffee. It only took a few seconds as she sipped on it and ran through her roster.

She heard a grunting noise down the hall and concerned decided to check it out. It was Hercules room and she put her ear to the door, "177… 178… 179…" He was counting. She knocked, "Come in."

She walked in to see Hercule in the middle of some triangle push ups. "Good morning champ. Would you like some coffee? After your workout that is."

"I would love some." He said standing up and grabbing his sweat towel and drying off. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well I normally wouldn't be. Unlike the man I'm married to, I like to sleep more than 4 hours." She said as they reached the kitchen. "Sit. Anything you like in it?"

"Uh no sugar. Milk is fine." He said as he sat down still wiping his head.

"OK. So Mr. Satan… Why are you here exactly?" Bulma asked him.

"Well to chaperone the kids." He said not sure what her meaning was.

"I get that, but it was just so sudden the decision to jump in. I'm a bit curious if there isn't another motive." She pried as she brought him his drink and sat down with him,

"Well… Can you promise to keep a secret?" He asked in a low voice.

"Hercule, you're talking to the queen of secrets. So yes, I can." She said almost proud of her secrets.

"OK, I'm here actually to keep my eye on Videl. She's taken a liking to that Gohan kid and I wanna make sure he's not gonna do anything to hurt her." He said.

Bulma chuckled at him, "Hercule… The word hurt and Gohan, do not go together. He's easily one of the most gentle of people I know. And I've known that child since he was about 4." She took a sip.

"Then you must have not seen the Cell fight." He brought up.

This made her put her coffee down, "Hercule… What you saw that day was something different from the man you saw today. Now I'm going to let you in on a little secret." She leaned in and made him lean in as well, "My husband, and Gohans father are not of this world." She put gently.

"You mean… They're-"

"Aliens yes. Which makes Gohan half alien." She told him.

"Well I'll be damned… I knew there was something funny about your husbands hair and the transforming thing they do." Hercule said, not as shocked at the idea.

"You have no idea. Let me explain… The race they are, are called Saiyans. Saiyans are a strong and powerful race that get off on fighting and violence. They are constantly in a combat mindframe and will stop at nothing to become stronger." She informed.

"This isn't making me feel any better about the kid." He said.

"Let me finish. Gohan has this side yes, but also a human side that is dedicated to keeping the peace and excelling at life. That is the Gohan that is down in that room with your daughter. What you saw at the Cell Games was Gohan as his Saiyan self. No control, very powerful and very vicious. That Gohan never comes out. It may rear its ugly little head and peak out every once in awhile but does nothing more. So once again, you have nothing to worry about." She finished explaining.

"If you say so. But it doesn't mean I won't worry about the protection of my little girl." He says.

"As well you should as a good parent. Just know that Gohan is a good kid, and would do nothing to harm her. Now… I have to go get ready. Hopefully the day goes by rather quickly." She said with a smile.

She left the kitchen and shortly after Hercule followed as well. In the other building Videls alarm was going off. She was fighting blind to find and shut it off to no avail. She finally sat up and shifted through her stuff. Her hair was wild and very much like Gohans on a normal basis.

She found her alarm and shut it off. "Why did I set that? I'm being woken up in an hour anyways." She said to herself. "Hey Gohan! Time to wake up! I need some-" She had started to command until she saw that his bed was empty. She looked around the room, "Gohan?"

She got up and headed to the bathroom, "Gohan?" She didn't see him but noticed the window was open. "That jerk… He shoulda told me he was going out." She huffed, but internally was grateful that he didn't wake her. "Well I guess I'll get ready. No sense in going back to sleep."

She turned to the sink and started to brush her teeth and get ready. In 15 minute she was all dressed and ready to go. She opened her door and since no one was around got in a bit of flying practice as she headed to the gym. She landed at the door way and went to find some gloves for the heavy bag.

She stayed in the gym and hammered it out on the bag and got in a run around the gym during the hour before wake up. She was wrapping things up when a few jocks started showing up. And guess who was leading the pack.

"Hey Videl!" Sharpener said getting her attention.

"Good morning." She replied putting her gear away.

"So how about a quick sparring match huh?" He challenged.

"I don't know. How's your head?" She asked with a sneer.

"It's fine. They gave me some kind of crazy pill that cleared up everything." He said flexing and showing off, "So how 'bout it babe?"

"One… I'm not your babe. Two… I'm not in the mood to spar." She said trying to walk away.

"Oh come on! I wanna get a kiss too!" He brought up stopping her in her tracks, "Yeah. I heard about you and Nerd Boy. What's he got that I don't?"

"How about humility? That and he's not a complete asshole." She shot back.

"Oh I'm hurt! But I bet you I'm a better fighter than him." He continued to push it.

"That's a laugh." She turned back around.

"You think because you're my hero's daughter you're untouchable. I bet I could go one full five minute round with you. If I win, you have to date me. If I lose, I'll never try to hit on you again, and respect your wishes fully." He replied.

She thought about it. The yells from his friends weren't helping matters. She turned back around and walked up to him, "How about this… If you win, I'll give you that kiss. If I win you still respect my wishes and never insult Gohan again. Deal?" She threw her hand up.

He looked at it, then with a smirk took it, "Deal. Let's get this over with so I can get my kiss, AND my date." He said walking over to the pads. Videl followed and applied her own pads as they got in the ring. He looked over to one of his friends, "You got the timer? Remember five minutes."

"I got you Sharpener!" His friend replied.

"Then ring the bell!" He commanded.

One of them rung the bell and the fight was on. Sharpener moved from his corner bobbing and weaving like a boxer tossing out false punches to show off his speed. Videl casually walked to the middle to greet him. As she did he threw his first punch at her. She moved around it, grabbed his arm and flung him into the ropes. He bounced and came back at her as she clothes-lined his midsection stopping his brief flight and throwing him across the floor of the ring sliding him out.

She walked over to see him gasping for air on the ground as his boys helped him up. "Don't forget our deal. No coming at me, and no more Nerd Boy comments at Gohan." She starts to walk away, and then turns back, "Also for the record, Gohan lasted much longer as well." She finished and walked away.

"Damn my big mouth…" He said as he stood up fully.

Videl had finished removing her pads and decided to get in a shower as Bulmas voice came on the intercom, "Good morning lovely young people! This is your leader speaking! Time to get up and get ready. Breakfast is in 30 minutes, then after that it's learning time! Yay!"

Her voice cut off as Videl got back in her room. She grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. She started to get undressed. First her pants then her shirt, and right at that moment Gohan came back in through the window. He wasn't as quiet this time, and when he landed on the floor from his fall he and Videl were at a loss of words. He was struck by the fact she was three-quarters naked, and she was stunned with the fact that Gohan was also missing clothes. But reality snapped back quick when Videl remembered her state.

"What the fuck Gohan! Get out!" She grabbed a towel to cover herself.

He stood up and dusted himself. He grinned, "Why? You looked like this yesterday at the pool. What's the difference now?"

"God damn it! Just get out! Why can't you ever just do that?" She questioned getting more and more heated.

"I need to take a shower. Why don't you get out?" He asked adding fuel to the fire.

"Gohan… I'm warning you…" She threatened.

"OK fine! Sheesh! Good morning by the way." He said walking to the door.

"Good morning, now get the hell out!" She slammed the door behind him. "Jeez! We just went through this!" She said as she started up the shower.

Gohan just smiled as Erasa came busting in the room, "Good morning you two! Hey where's Videl? And what happened to you?" She took notice of his wrecked clothing.

"What if I was naked just then?" He asked in a joking way.

"I would have enjoyed the show. Hahaha! But seriously what the hell happened to you? Your clothes look like they were shoved into a meat grinder." She observed.

"It was nothing. I got caught along some fencing and one thing lead to another." He lied.

"Well that sucks. Good thing you brought more! So anyways, where's Videl? Did you two… You know? Bow chicka-" She started.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. No we did not. We came back to the room, she took her shower, which she is doing again, and I fell asleep. There was no fornication to be had." He said matter-of-factly.

"Forni- OK then. I'll just pop in there real quick." She said heading for the bathroom.

"Hey be careful… She doesn't like people sharing the bathroom space with her very much." He warned.

"Well maybe it's because you have an organ made for forni-something or rather, and she'd rather not see mr. happy just yet. Me however, I'm good to go in." She explained as she opened the door.

"Gohan I swear to God I will kill you in the face if you don't leave this bathroom right now." Videl threatened.

Erasa slightly chuckled then gave her best Gohan impression, "No ma'am, I just came to get in some lovin'." She started to laugh.

"Erasa? Why are you in here?" She asked puzzled.

"I just thought we needed some girl time. You know how I am." Erasa replied sitting on the toilet.

"That I do… Unfortunately. So what's up? I'll be out of here in a minute you know?" She gave warning.

"Oh I'll be quick. Just wanted to see how you and Gohan were doing." She said.

"You mean in the 24 hours we've decided to be together? It's been fine I guess… Outside of him never wanting to leave the bathroom." Videl replied.

"Anything else?" Erasa pried.

"Well… I did try to tell him I loved him last night… But his ass was asleep by time I left the shower." She described.

"Um… Didn't I get you both to say that yesterday?" Erasa asked.

"Yes… But I wanted to say it for real. Not in some moment but as a real thing. To let him know I was sincere. So I'll tell him later today… If he's not being a total jerk that is." Videl huffed out.

"Oh Videl, you're getting a little girly aren't you?" Erasa joked at her.

"Shut up! Is there anything else before I step out of the shower and show you up?" She replied.

"Like you could, but no. That's it for now. Until later that is. See you t breakfast." She got up and left.

Videl turned off the water and got out of the shower and began drying off. "Finally."

Erasa walked past Gohan, "See you at breakfast!" She said as she left.

"See ya! Videl are you finished yet? I need to clean up too!" He yelled from across the room.

"Hold your horses! I'll be out in a minute! You do realize that we girls need a little time to freshen up?" She yelled from the bathroom.

"Then let me just sneak past you into the shower. You can do whatever you want when I'm in there!" He tried to find a way in there.

"No! I'll be out in a minute!" She repeated. "Damn boys. Always impatient." she said quietly.

"And that's because you girls are always slow!" He replied.

"Shut u-" She just realized something. "Gohan… How did you hear me?" She asked concerned.

"I also have super hearing if I didn't tell you." He replied.

"So did you hear me and Erasas conversation?" She asked.

There was a pause for a second, "No. The water was running so that's mainly what I heard. I heard murmurs of your voices but not any actual words." He replied, "Why?"

"Er, no reason. Just wondering." She got dressed quickly. "Ok done!" She said coming out of the bathroom.

"Finally." He said moving past her, and before closing the door he looked at her, "By the way…" He called her attention, "I love you too." He grinned, "See you at breakfast."

She was stunned by him. "But… How did he-"

"If you're wondering how I knew, let's just say that you're a big talker in your sleep." He said as he turned the shower on.

She was at a loss for words as she sucked in and left the room. She closed the door and Gohan chuckled, amused with himself.

Videl made her way to the cafeteria where breakfast was on every table. Pancakes and sausage, some waffles and eggs were available and a variety of syrups. She found her dad and sat down with him and Bulma. "Good morning sweet pea! Did you sleep well?" Her father asked her with a goofy smile.

"Morning dad, and Miss-" She started.

"Ah, just Bulma." She corrected.

"Sorry. Morning Bulma. And yes I did dad… Maybe too well." She said thinking about Gohan.

"Well that's great." He said digging into his meal. Erasa and Sharpener showed up, Sharpener staying a bit more modest and quiet. "Hey kid! How you feeling? I'm real sorry about laying you out yesterday." Hercule apologized.

"I'm better. The medicine here helps a lot." He responded.

"Glad to hear it. Now eat up!" He said as he ate, as if he was in a hurry.

Gohan appeared and it was apparent why. "Hey guys!" He sat down.

"Hey ner- I mean, what's up Gohan." Sharpener said remembering himself.

"Wow Sharpener! You actually said his name!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Yeah, no 'Nerd Boy' or 'Nerd'? What gives?" Gohan asked as he started to dish up.

He looks at Videl who lightly smirks at him, "Well let's just say that I had some sense knocked into me, and that I should be a bit more polite." He half explained.

"Well I like it." Erasa responded.

The rest of breakfast went on as everyone started to finish it up. Bulma got up after she finished her plate to make her announcement. "Good morning youth of tomorrow! I hope you all had plenty to eat because we have a decently wasy day today but we won't be seeing any food for awhile. Today is the eco room study. So let's go there and we'll get started." She said as she began leading them out the doors and to the room.

She once again opened the doors to the massive room that had its own habitat and vegetation. "So your goal today is to take these sheets of paper and fill them out. Sounds easy right? Well it is. Now you will be paired in groups. And you all have a leader. Let's see… Um I need Alex, Videl, Johnathon and Gohan to all come up here."

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and shrugged, but walked up there with the other two. "OK so you guys are the leaders of your teams. You need to fill out the sheets accordingly to the specific areas you'll be in. Alex, your group will be studying the amphibious life in the northwest section. Videl, your team will handle study the apes in the center of the area. Be careful… They like to throw feces." She said as Videl scrunched her face.

"Jonathon, your team will study the various birds around the area. Which you'll actually help us by finding which breeds have laid new eggs. You'll see that on your sheet. And finally Gohan… You'll be handling the Dinosaurs in the south. You might even get to see an old friend." She winked. He started contemplating who it was. "OK so now that we have our leaders… It's time to pick soldiers. We have four leaders so that means we'll count up to four."

She walked through giving students their number. After 112 students received a number Bulma was almost exhausted. "Man! I never thought I'd be tired of counting one through four. Anyways. Number two's go with Gohan. Number three's go with Alex. Fours with Videl, and ones with Jon. Now here's some good news… Me and Hercule will be chaperoning one of your groups apiece. So Hercule? What is your choice?"

Videl was almost praying that he wouldn't choose her. "I'll be watching Gohans group. He might need the help of the champion in case the dinos get violent!" He cheered. Videl now kinda wished he was coming with her.

Gohan smiled, "We're glad to have you Mr. Satan. Alright group! Let's head out." He said heading southward with the 28 others and Hercule.

Jonathon, a lanky looking kid, did the same thing. And Alex, a cute looking girl, also performed the same action. Bulma walked up to Videls group. "And I'll be joining your group. Come on kids. Oops, sorry. Videl is the leader here." She said correcting herself.

Videl chuckled, "Well you heard her. Let's go!" She said leading the way. They reached the middle of the room. There were a variety of different apes, from Chimps, to Gorillas. "Alright so first thing is… How do the apes treat members of opposing families?"

"So everyone spread out, and keep a buddy with you as you go around and observe the actions and communications of the apes. If you feel threatened please return here." Bulma explained.

The teens all grabbed their friends or someone they could tolerate and split off into different areas. Bulma stuck with Videl who was partnered with another girl and boy. "OK so how do we do this?" Videl asked not knowing what to do.

"We just watch and observe. It's easy. Like look at those two Gorillas with that spider monkey… They are very dominant but because the monkey is not a threat or imposing they let him by. Now the monkey knows that he's no threat so he continues moving on. But watch… He's getting bold. The food pile there is for the two Gorillas and their mates. The monkey is very mischievous and will test the limits." She made them observe.

The monkey slowly walked in between the two large Gorillas. They watched him and one huffed at the smaller creature. The monkey looks at both of them, then the food. There was a pause and the monkey inched closer. The Gorilla on the right picked him up gingerly and set him away. The monkey just moved closer to the food pile annoying the left one more as the large creature growled at the small one. The monkey ignored as it ran up and stole a piece of fruit and took off as the Gorilla followed it.

The monkey ran towards Bulma and Videls group. Videl was ready to panic, as were the two with her, but was surprised when the ape stopped in front of a calm Bulma. She had the monkey on her shoulder, and took the fruit from it. "Here you go Coco." She gave the fruit back to the Gorilla. It took it and with a huff at the monky turned around and went back to its seat.

Videl was quite stunned, "Bulma… That Gorilla looked ready to kill! But it just stopped in front of you. Like… " She couldn't find the words to describe it.

She smiled as she put the monkey down, "He just knows better."

"But I mean it was really angry." Videl went on.

"He's just sensitive. And normally he would have continued the attack, but I'm wearing a special scent that makes him realize not to mess with me." She explained.

"So you knew that you were going to be in this group today?" Videl questioned.

"Nope. I just always wear it just in case. Now let's move on." She said moving the group along.

On the otherside of the room Gohan was pushing through the brush as he and his group came across a large pile of dung.

"Oh dear God… That's awful!" Erasa said holding her nose.

"It could be worse." Gohan said as he moved around it, "You could be in it." They came to a clearing where Gohan had his group stop, "Alright I think this is far enough. So our mission is… Determine which era each dinosaur we come across is from." He said reading the page.

"How will we know?" A girl asked as she rested on the ground.

"Well there's a listing two feet from you if you look slightly to your left." He responded pointing to a very large board with a description of certain characteristics each period had.

"Oh." She said surprised.

"Yeah, so what I suggest is-" He didn't get to finish as he felt himself tackled back into the brush.

"Kid!" Hercule shouted after him.

The rest of the students were in a state of horrific shock as Gohan just disappeared before their eyes, and they weren't sure what it was.

So… I think I'll end it there. Ha ha… Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHA! Next chapter update soon… I hope… You'll know when it is. Also, I realized that I called chap 4, 5, and that was my bad yo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gohans group was stunned and too terrified to move. Even the jocks weren't man enough to come up with a plan. There was a rustling and a growling noise and what sounded like pain from Gohan. Then there was nothing. It was silent and the tenns could do nothing but stay quiet. Hercule slowly moved closer to the brush.

"Uh kid… Are you ok?" He moved ever so slowly.

With a loud growl he was pushed back. The group screamed and with the rustling of the brush they moved back. Whatever it was it was coming closer, and as they prepared for a large monster, Gohan walked out unscathed.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet someone." He turned and a purple dragon came walking out of the brush behind him. It was a large creature walking on all fours as the wings laid across its back. "Guys, this is my oldest friend, Icarus."

"You're friends with a dragon?" One student asked.

"I am. We've had many adventures together. I was not aware Bulma had moved him here. Technically he's not a dinosaur but he's plenty big enough." Gohan laughed.

"So why is he here?" A girl asked.

"That's a great question. One that I don't know myself. Anyways shall we observe?" He said turning his attention to the openness of the area.

"Excuse me?" A hot preppy girl cut in, "You have a pet dragon that just magically appears and tackles you with the full force of a truck and you:A) walk out like it was nothing and B) are wanting to pull our attention towards some boring ass dinosaurs without so much as an explanation as to why you have a dragon as a pet. I think I speak for everyone when I say I want to hear this story."

With an accumulative "Yeah!" From everyone, even Hercule wanted to know.

"Well what abou-" Gohan lifted up the sheet.

"Fuck that, tell us the story!" A jock yelled from the back getting a nasty look from Hercule.

"Fine." He put the sheet down and sat. Icarus moved behind him, and laid down. The class gathered around him, "When I was younger, I was out camping with my father and friends. It was a peaceful day, but a storm came and it caused a small forest fire. My dad being a man for the protection of life had us lead the animals to safety. When we thought everything was safe I heard a whining and crying noise. I had to go back and see what it was. It was Icarus. He was still bigger than me, but much smaller than he is now. He had a large branch holding him down. I did everything I could to pull him out and remove the branch. My dad came to help and when we removed the branch he just kind of stuck around." He stretched the story a bit.

Icarus knew it, and was bored so he flew up into the air, trying to get Gohan to join him. Gohan noticed, "And he's always been so excitable. He wants to play right now." He looks at Icarus with a different expression, "Sorry buddy, we can't play right now. Maybe later though."

Icarus looked disappointed and landed in his spot. A couple of students got close, "Can we… Touch him?"

"Yeah. He's generally very nice. Just be careful, he is a dragon still." Gohan nicely warned.

The group all engaged in getting close to Icarus and petting him. They were all shocked that here was a Dragon standing in their midst, and they get to touch it. For the group of actual nerds and dungeon dwellers this was a dream come true. After everyone got a turn it was time to return back to what they were doing.

"Alright, Icarus will still be here for a bit. So let's get this done quickly and maybe I can convince him to give some of you a ride. Anyways, the first one up is from the Jurassic area. A real easy one. Oh and here he comes." Gohan points outwards and there coming into the clearing was a giant Tyrannosaurus waltzing in, looking large and ferocious. "Now, stay calm. Most dinosaurs here are friendly even this guy, but they can be startled easily. So just don't make any sudden moves."

The Tyrannosaurus sniffs around a bit in the area. When a bright flash and a whirring sound catch its attention as another snap is taken. This startles it and sends it charging. Gohans head is snapped back and it's a photo student taking pictures. He quickly moves to stop it, "Everyone move!" He said with urgency.

"But I thought you said-" One student was about to ask.

"Do it!" He said as the T-Rex was getting closer. '_Oh man, I'm gonna have to show out!' _Gohan worried. He turns back around and prepares to stop the giant beast. It got close and opened its jaws prepared to attack. Then it's knocked on its side by Icarus. It rolls and gets back up, and they have a stare down. Now Icarus may have gotten bigger, but he's still smaller than a T-Rex.

They start to circle as the students come out. "Gohan… Is your Dragon really about to fight that T-Rex?" A popular looking girl asked.

"I believe so." He answered watching with concern.

They stop as Icarus is charged. The T-rex aims to headbutt him, but Icarus flies into the air only to get smacked down by the tail of its enemy. Icarus slides as the T-Rex continues its assault, grabbing Icarus' tail with its teeth and flinging him the opposite.

Gohan twitches, thinking he might have to jump in. When Icarus picks itself back up and stares his enemy down. They circle once more and stop on opposite sides. The T-Rex charges going at full speed. Icarus is unmoving as he rears his head abck and puffs his chest outwards. The T-Rex gets closer with its jaws wide and a hunger in its eyes. Icarus' mouth glows as he roars and fires out a energy like blast that hits the T-Rex knocking it fully back and scaring it so that it scrambled to its feet and ran off.

There was a moment of silence as everyone let soak in the craziness that happened. Then the cheering began for Icarus and his winning. "Wow! Gohan your dragon is pretty raw! He kicked that Dino straight to hell with that last move." On person said as many more gave other comments.

Gohan walked over to examine his friend and saw his tail was bleeding, "You got banged up nicely huh? Well let me help you with those bites." He said as he had Icarus turn around to hide him using his abilities. "This is going to sting buddy." He said as he made a circulating energy ball. He placed it on the marks sealing up the wounds. Icarus let out a low growling whine as Gohan moved quickly.

He was done and Icarus moved away. "Well… Uh, so… Shall we continue?" Gohan asked.

"No dude. You can't follow a dragon and dino battle. So no. I think I speak for almost all of us when I say we're done here. Let's go back and swim." One very large jock stated as he held his hand up and lead the way.

"Wait! That's not-" Gohan started when a large roar caused a scream and a scurrying back of students. "It's this way." He said as he pointed and lead.

After about another 2 hours the other groups came back with full sheets and Gohan with his one. When Bulma walked up with Videl she looked at Gohan with a raised brow, "And why is the smartest student at Orange Star handing me a sheet with one answer… That actually isn't answered. Gohan?" His secondary mother asked him.

He smiled and scratched his head nervously, "Oh… well you see.. What happened was-"

"You see there was this Dragon that appeared that Gohan apparently knew and when we were all excited a t-rex came and I took my camera to take a picture, which Gohan needs to give back, and it charged and as Gohan tried to stop it the Dragon came in and fought the dinosaur and when it seemed bleak the Dragon used this crazy light attack and knocked the baddie back making it run off crying! It was awesome!" The photo student, who was excited still, said very quickly.

Bulma looked from her to Gohan, "So Icarus got into a fight with my T-Rex?"

"That's right and so as a democratic decision, we decided that there was no way we could follow that show up with study so we came back here." The same jock stated.

"So basically you failed this section because you were wowed by a fight… well I guess I can't complain from what I know… OK fine, I won't fail you but you all get a D. Gohan I won't tell your mom." She said that last bit quickly, "Alright kids. Turn in papers and head back to the dorms. It is 3 o'clock so enjoy the day. Five o'clock is dinner time. Come on." She basically commanded.

The students all fell in and Hercule quietly walked over to Bulma, "So you've been unnaturally quiet, what's up champ?" She asked as the last student walked past with their paper.

"I've never felt so small than today. Gohan was about to stand up to a dinosaur before his dragon came in. I was ready to run instead. I think I might have to step out of this ring and let things be." He said.

"Oh? But you've only been here a day. Are you sure?" Bulma asked, somewhat surprised.

"I'm sure. This is way over my head anyways. So after dinner I'll head on back. Besides, my manager will be quite happy we can get back on track with things." He said as he walked on out.

"Well it'll be a shame to lose you." Bulma said behind him.

Gohan and Videl get to their room and Gohan flops on his bed with a relieved exhale. Then he looks at Videl who sits cross armed on her bed. "So how was your adventure with Bulma?" He asked.

"It was fine. For studying monkeys that is. Which actually was pretty interesting. But it was no dragon fight. How come you never brought up you had a Dragon?" She asked.

"Would you like a new answer or one you've heard before?" He asked putting his face into his pillow.

"Why are you such an ass?" She shot at him.

Not taking his face from his pillow, "Once again… Would you like a new answer or-" He didn't finish this time as a pillow hit him in the back of the head. "Hey!" He turned around and looked back at her, but was met with her landing on top of him attacking.

"I'm gonna beat the truth out of you!" She threatened playfully.

Gohan caught her arms and was playing into it laughing, "I'd love to see that!" He held her at bay as she tried to beat him.

Then a loud 'ahem' caught their attention. They immediately looked to see Hercule at the door.

"Oh daddy! Er, this isn't what it looks like." She tried to explain.

"Yeah, she was just trying to beat the truth from me." Gohan chimed in.

"I don't really care, just get off him." Hercule commanded. His daughter did as she was told. He walked over to her, "So I've come to let you know that I'm leaving after dinner tonight. I figure you deserve a heads up."

"What? But why?" Videl asked, internally excited, but worried.

"I'm not needed here. You guys have things under control here so I'm going to take my leave." He explained half of it.

"But everyone loves having you along." Videl replied.

"I know, but I have things I need to do. Besides, you'll be in good company without me. And by the looks of it better than what I thought." He gestured.

Gohan was standing as well, grinning nervously, "Sorry about that."

"I'll see you two at dinner." Hercule said as he took his leave.

The two waited a moment before deciding to breathe. "Well that was uncomfortable." Videl said.

"Yeah, but it's over now. So where were we?" Gohan said as he picked Videl up flinging her around.

"Ah! Gohan! Put me down!" She demanded.

"This is just too much fun to do that!" He laughed.

She twisted and elbowed the side of his face, making him drop her, "Gohan! I'm so sorry!" She said.

"For what? If that was the beating, then you're not gonna hear a single thing." He teased, causing Videl to cock her head in surprise.

"Are you serious?" She asked him, "You really want me to beat you?"

"Well I doubt you could, but it would definitely help to get me hungry!" He smiled, "Oh! Wait! I have a better idea." He said going to the bathroom, "Come with me." He opened the window.

"Where we going?" she asked cautiously.

"You'll see. It's a wonderful place to go to." He said vaguely.

"What a horrible response. But whatever." She said as she followed him out the window.

Sorry this took so long. School has started and I'm dying. So it's been quite a ride. Um, now I have some unfortunate news… I'm gonna put this story on pause for the moment. The mojo I had for this has been diminished recently so I don't want to write something haphazardly for y'all. So give me a minute and I'll try to rekindle it. But I do have another I'm excited about. So check out its first chapter here in a minute. And The VxB story is still on though I haven't been on that one as much.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gohan and Videl took off away from Capsule Corp. Videl was still in confusion as she tried keeping up. "Gohan! Where the hell are we going? We've been in the air for 20 minutes."

Gohan looked back at her, "I know, and in a couple more minutes we'll be there. Look."

He points ahead to a wasteland on the outside of the fields they had been flying over, "OK yes! It's a wasteland! There are tons of boring places everywhere!" Videl was getting real frustrated.

Gohan laughed as he stopped suddenly, to where Videl smacks into him. His arms close around her as he falls to the Earth. Videl still not as experienced as Gohan in flight was running out of energy, so she couldn't free herself from the freefall to the ground.

She closes her eyes expecting to hear her death, but then with a loud crack and a soft stop Videl opens her eyes to a dark cavern. Gohan sets her down and she looks around. "What is this place?"

Gohan steps back and powers up. His bluish energy brings light and life to the room. Videl is in awe. The once dark cave was not a cave at all. It was an underground temple. With columns and halls spanning deep through the ground.

"What is this place?" Videl asks as she looks around.

"This is an old temple, from an ancient people. I came across it when I was younger. Here I met a scavenger droid, who helped me. Of course this entire place caved in and I've spent the last 6 years digging it out and restoring it. I hope to find its secrets and meanings one day." Gohan explained.

"Soooooo, why are we here now? I mean it's a wonderful place but-" Videl started.

"This place has become a sanctuary for me over the years. It's nice and quiet." He pauses as he looks around him, "And here I will also answer one more question." Gohan interrupted.

Videl looked at him, "Really? No bullshit technicalities, just a straight answer?" Gohan nodded, "Good! So… Gohan. Are you the Golden Warrior?"

Gohan looks down. Slightly raising his eyes to see Videls face. She shifts her weight on her hips and crosses her arms as she looks at him. "Fine." Gohan stands straight and brings his fists up as he transforms. "Yes. I am."

Videl was stunned. Unsurprised but stunned by Gohans transformation. She steps forward to him, "You're… So warm." She enters within his flame. "How is this possible? What about you gives you this power?"

Gohan chuckles, "You just asked two questions. I'll answer one of those tomorrow. Now come on! Dinner is about to be served."

Gohan lifted her up and sped back to Capsule Corp. This was Videls first flight with a Super Saiyan, and she had never moved so fast in her life. It took her breath away. But as if they were only in the air a second Videl found herself being put down outside of the window of their bathroom.

"Holy hell! That was quick." Videl said as she tried to get a grip on her balance. "I just caught a serious case of jetlag… Thanks Gohan."

He helps her into the window and follows in behind her. As they get to the room they are greeted by Bulma. "Well there you two are. I figured you might have left. Dinner is about to be served, and I figured I'd start getting everyone. You know, my own personal touch, and just when I thought I was done, here I am waiting for 25 minutes. So… Where'd you go?"

Gohan and Videl stammer a bit, as Gohan speaks, "We didn't do anything naughty if that's what you're thinking. I was just showing Videl my special area." Bulma raises and eyebrow, "Not at all what that sounded like."

"Uh huh. In any case you're the last two I needed to see. So let's go." Bulma gets up and leads them out.

In silence they walk to the cafeteria, and meet up with everyone. Videl sits with her dad and begins eating. Gohan joins them as he sits next to Bulma.

The students are abuzz with the days events. Especially Gohans group. They were just all about the Dragon and T-Rex fight. Exaggerating and making it more than it was, to Gohan he could nothing but laugh about it. Erasa and Sharpener came over and sat by Gohan and Videl.

"So is it true? Do you own a Dragon and did it fight a T-Rex?" Sharpener asked.

"Yeah! We keep hearing about it! So what happened?" Erasa popped in.

Gohan was finishing his bite of food, "Um, well you see… I was letting them know that the shouldn't do anything crazy around the dinosaurs, especially photos. I mean there was like a sign, and… Anyways. Someone got a flash in the eyes of the Dinosaur and boom. They start fighting. Icarus, my drgaon, was defending us and finally won the battle. He's much more powerful than I remember." Then Gohan goes back to eating.

Erasa is all sparkly eyed, "Wow! And all we did was study stupid birds."

"Well technically birds are dinosaurs, just many generations down the line." Gohan chimed in.

Erasa scrunched her nose at him, "Well fine then Mr. I know everything! They still weren't dinosaurs."

Videl laughed, "You'll be ok Erasa."

The rest of dinner went off the same. Chatting and then fanboying from Sharpener, some learning lessons from Bulma. But sadly it was at an end, and Hercule looked to Bulma who nodded.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention? I have an announcement." Bulma called out. And to avoid a scary spiky haired man they all shut up. "Now I-"

Hercule stood up, "Actually if I may. Senior class of Orange Star High! It is with a heavy heart that I announce my early departure. I have business to attend to and will not be staying for the remainder of the fieldtrip." This announcement was met with Boo's and Tears as Hercule tried to quiet the kids down. "Now I know how you all feel, but this is for the best. I apologize, but glad to have met you. So after dinner, I'm headed back. But I will sign one object for each of you."

This was met immediately with a stampede of everyone leaving the room and going to grab something. Gohan and Videl were the only ones left next to Bulma in the room. "Well… that was intense." Gohan said breaking the silence.

"Yep. Well daddy, I will see you at home in a couple of days. I'm sorry you can't stay." Videl said giving Hercule a hug.

"I know sweetpea, but you are in good hands with this boy here." Hercule says looking at Gohan, "You take care of her, you hear me Delivery Boy?"

Gohan nods, and Videl's eyes widen, "Wait! You mean you knew?"

Hercule chuckles, "Yes. I knew. It terrified me at first, but I can see this boy is a good man. I don't have to be worried at all." Hercule extended his hand, "Take care of yourself son."

"Don't worry. It's only 3 more days. What kind of trouble could happen?" Gohan replied.

"don't think about it dad!" Videl cut in before Hercule had time to think. "Be safe on your trip, OK?"

"I will. Now to those autographs." Hercule said leaving the room. Gohan and Videl start to head out.

"Uh, Gohan! A word please." Bulma called after the two.

"I'll see you in the room." Gohan said as he went back to Bulma.

Videl slowly leaves and Gohan follows Bulma out of the room.

"So what's up Bulma?" Gohan asks.

"Now Gohan, I know how you feel about this girl, but you don't need to be flying off with her to show her your 'secret area'." Bulma started.

"But Bulma it wasn't even-" Bulma lifts her hand to silence him.

"Regardless. You will not fly off anymore with her. I'm gonna be like white on rice with you two. So no sleeping together, no bathing together, you can kiss and hug but no sexual touching. And lastly you need to have a chat with Vegeta about mating."

Gohan got a little red in the face, "But Bulma… I don't think I need to-" Once again he was interrupted.

"Oh yes you do. Gohan, this is the time that is delicate for you. You have found your one, and she has found you. You're gonna have urges, and believe it or not… The next three days are gonna be the roughest." Bulma informs as they pass through some more doors and walk smack into Vegeta. "Oh hey hon. Gohan here needs some information on the mating process."

Vegeta growls, "Why? He should ask his own kin." Vegeta responds.

"Dammit! You're such a dick! Just speak to him! You're the only Saiyan on this planet who can tell him. Just… Please Vegeta?" Bulma begged.

Vegeta rolls his eyes, "Fine! But you owe me."

Bulma kissed his cheek, which made him scowl more, "Thanks Veggie. Have fun Gohan."

She pats him on the shoulder as she leaves them alone. "Alright. Come on, let's get this over with." Vegeta leads him into another section of the house. They sit down and Vegeta looks at Gohan, "Well… What would you like to know?"

"Nothing. I'm sure I can control whatever urges I have in me." Gohan said.

"You're not at all. You're acting like a Saiyan around her. Your brash, arrogant and quick to show off your power. I would be proud, but you stopped training. Look if you find yourself wanting to mate with this girl here's something's you need to know. One! You can't do anything until she wants it. It's the only downside to being a Saiyan. Two! You have to control yourself. On Planet Vegeta you could have sex as hard as you wanted because al the females there were as hardbodied as the males. And Three! You can only finalize the mating process by biting her hard on the neck. It's how we mark our females and in case you ever wondered, it's why your mother and the woman never show off their necks." Vegeta explained.

Gohan just stared at him, "So what you're saying is… I'm fine. Urges or not I can't do anything without her permission. So what's the issue?"

"The issue is, ever since your Saiyan side decided that that girl would be your mate, it started letting off a distinct pheromone directed toward the girl. Only she is affected by it. And because of it, no matter what, you two are bonded through it. Permanently. You can't escape it. And neither can she. Basically you proposed and biting her is finalizing the marriage. Now… Any questions because I need to train." Vegeta said as he stood up.

"So what you're saying is, because of these pheromones, Videl might approach me. In which I have to fight off her urges as well as my own?" Gohan asked.

"Yep. Good luck brat." Vegeta said walking off.

Gohan sank into his chair. "Well… OK." Gohan got up and left, heading back to his room. He enters in and immediately hits his bed with a groan.

"So what did Bulma want?" Videl asked as she watched him. She was met with a mumbled response that made her chuckle, "What was that?"

"It's complicated." He said as he faced her, "Some… tradition based content."

Videl gets up from her bed and falls on his back laying across him. "And what does that entail?"

"Eh, you'll find out one day." He said as he just let her lay on him.

She gets off of him, "Fine you ass! Keep your secrets. I'm gonna go shower. I feel like that temple was a little too dirty to be in." Videl starts to undress as she heads towards the bathroom.

"Whoa! Hey! What… uh what are you doing?" Gohan asked trying to shield his eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower… Oh come on Gohan! You walk in on me less dressed than this and now you wanna be modest?" Videl calls him out.

"Yes! Now please! Either quickly go to the bathroom or out your shirt back on." Gohan said looking away.

Videl decided to play with him as she walked over to him and sat on his bed. He turns away as she seductively speaks, "Oh come on Gohan. Don't tell me your afraid of little ol me." She presses her chest against him, "I mean. Now we're alone. It's just you and me an-"

"I will answer any and all questions you have right here and now if you put on your shirt." Gohan said shrunken against the wall.

Videl immediately stopped, "Deal!" She hops up and puts her shirt on. Then sits on the bed next to him. "So, first question…"

The fading hours of the day come and go as Gohan answers all of Videls questions. Soon it just became Gohan telling his life story over for her to hear it fully. No lies. No made up excuses, just Gohan.

Videl was unsure how to take all of that which she heard. She stood up and headed towards the bathroom as Gohan finished, "And outside of the mating issue that's all there is to me. Every bit of it. So... Videl? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'ma go shower. I think I need one in order to help cope with the amount of information just received." Videl said nothing more as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Gohan looked over at his clock. It read 10 o' clock PM, "Well I guess it's time for bed. I'll talk to her more in the morning." He removes his shirt and lays back on his bed as he slowly falls asleep.

Videl gets steps into the shower as she goes over everything Gohan has told her. She was aware that Gohan was trained harshly, but the fact that he was trained by an alien to fight Aliens, just blew her mind. But none so much as the fact that her father did not kill Cell. But it was a strange feeling for her. She wanted to be upset, but deep down she knew that he didn't.

She held a frown on her face for a while. Then that frown became a smirk. Videl smiled when she realized that she was in love with the worlds strongest man. It made her feel better about everything. When she finished she wrapped herself up and stepped out to see Gohan asleep and comfortable. She quickly slipped on her sleep wear and laid down on her bed. She slipped off into a deep sleep.

So here's Chapter 7. Not a whole lot happened, but a whole lot happened. Sorry for the extremely long wait. Like I mean the extremely long wait. But I figure you guys would like to see this finished. So dammit, I will finish it for you… The people.


	8. Chapter 8

This I promise will be a much better chapter. I promise

Chapter 8

Gohan got up early once again. He got dressed and slowly glided towards the door, but taking a moment to look upon Videl. She looked more peaceful than he had ever seen her. He was feeling the strong urge to lay right next to her and forget about whatever he was planning. But knew that there had been enough exploring of his and her body. So he shakes it from his head as he turns the knob.

"Hey Gohan." A sleepy voiced Videl said.

He cursed himself for not going faster, "Good morning Videl."

Still waking up Videl rolled over and faced him, "It's like 4… Where are you going?"

"I was thinking of heading to the gym and getting in a workout. I didn't wanna wake you." He replied.

Videl sat up, "Gohan… Really? You weren't gonna take me? Unacceptable. I will see you there." She gets up and starts getting ready.

'_Damn!'___Gohan cursed. "OK. See you out there." He said as he left. '_It'll be ok. I think Vegeta's rules only count for full blooded Saiyans. I'm still half. It'll be alright… But why does she wanna fight me? She already knows she can't win.'_

Gohan continued his internal rambling till he got to the ring. He stretched and prepared as Videl finally showed up.

"So Gohan. I want you to fight me like you would your dad." Videl told him.

He was stunned, "Um… What?"

"Fight me like your dad. I mean I know you're strong and all, but I wanna know how strong you are." Videl said as she stretched.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Um… Did we not talk last night?" Gohan asked her.

"Yeah we did, but that means nothing to me unless I experience it first hand." She finshed stretching.

"Videl… I killed Cell. I'm not going to fight you full strength. You're no where ready for that." Gohan tried explaining to her. '_Why is she so aggressive?'_

He didn't have to wait for an answer as Videl shot a blast at him at a much stronger level than what Gohan was expecting as she flew through his defenses and landed a kick square in his chest and flipping backwards off him.

Gohan was stunned to be sure as he shook off the attack that was just placed on him. "OK. I'll give it to you that you can hold your own pretty well. But I'm still not going to fight you at full strength."

Videl was getting annoyed, "That's not good enough!" She started her own power up. It was a white flame aura.

Gohan shook his head, "OK. Fine." He retorted by glowing himself, "But we must keep it low."

She ignored him and flew at him swinging and kicking. But she got what she wanted. Gohan just dodged and blocked her attacks like nothing. She attempted to charge her attack through her palm and Gohan closed it off quickly as he grabbed her hand and flung her along the floor of the ring.

Videl rolled over and continued her barrage. This new aggressiveness worried Gohan. "Stop!" He held his hand up, but Videl ignored it as she flew at him faster. "I said STOP!" He sent a wave of power that knocked Videl out of the air, "What is your issue?"

She got up and looked exhausted, "I just wanted a fair fight."

"Videl, you've exhausted your energy. You need to relax before you kill yourself. It was just a sparring match." Gohan said as he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She took the chance to fling him over her shoulder and pin him under her. Gohan then flipped the situation to where he was on top of her, "Videl!"

"I just wanted to see where I stood against you. I finally become better than my dad to where I can get away from his shadow, and then… You come along. With all your powers and once again I'm under a shadow… I just wanted to see how deep I was in that shadow…" She said as she struggled under him.

Gohan didn't let her up, "Videl… I was born stronger than anyone on this planet. There was nothing I could do about that. But you know what, it's not about power. It's about how you use that power. I choose not to show out my power. I choose… To live normally. Don't take that away from me." Gohan pleaded.

"Oh right. Live normally. Is that what you call Saiyaman? Or your skill in martial arts? You can't talk to me about normal Gohan, when you're everything but." Videl stopped struggling.

Gohan smirked, "And what about you? You in the last 7 years have gotten the wonderful treatment of a princess. You were sheltered. You were trained to be the best. Your dad is heralded as the worlds savior. You aren't normal either. Even more so now that you have the same powers I do." Gohan reminded her.

"But I'm still in your shadow!" She yelled at him.

"No. You're not. You're in your own shadow. You are the strongest woman in the world. Take that or leave it." Gohan gets off of her. He offers her help.

Videl takes his hand and pulls him back down and sits on top of him. "For someone who is this God of a being, you get caught off guarda lot."

"Only for you." Gohan replied as he tried getting up, but found himself pressed back down. "OK."

"It's my turn to talk." She said as she sat on his gut and crossed her arms. "Gohan I find myself believing the fact that I love you. And every minute we're together I get slowly more attached to you."

"Yeah I know…" Gohan mumbled.

"And if we're going to be together, you need to understand I have finally found someone stronger than my dad. I just don't want you thinking I can't handle myself." Videl continued.

Gohan chuckled, "Videl… Really? Videl, I know you can handle yourself. You did pretty well just now. Even if it was a bit aggressive."

"I was trying to see how much stronger you were than me." She explained.

"I know. Now please… Can you get off me?" Gohan asked

Videl thought about it for a minute, "Hmmmmmmmm no. I kinda like you like this." She said as she leaned down and kissed him.

Gohan was once again thrown into an internal battle with himself. On one hand he was quite content with this action. On the other Vegetas words still ran him through. But at this moment… Those words were faint. Gohan gave in and started running his hands along Videls sides and holding her on top of him.

Things began getting more heated. Soon Gohan was under Videls shirt as he slowly crept up her ribs to her breasts. But that went no further as a very loud ahem came from the doorway. And there stood a moody Vegeta.

"I was wondering who's powers were flaring up. Then I realized it could only be two people. And just like that… Here you are. Boy! What did I tell you? Do not let your urges flare up. Not in my house." Vegeta said as he closed the gap.

"Vegeta we were just-"

"-about to have sex in the middle of the room. How would you like to explain that to the woman? Girl! You are just as much to blame as he. You two need to separate. Brat come with me. Girl! Go back to your room." Vegeta commanded.

"What? No I think I'll-"

"You'll do as your told." Vegeta interrupted as he continued his walk.

Videl was almost livid with him and was about to attack but Gohan stopped her, "Just do it. I'll see you at breakfast." He told her as he ran off to catch up with Vegeta.

Videl is left alone as she heads back to her room. Gohan follows Vegeta out of the building and as soon as they were away from the student building Gohan found himself being knocked into the sky and punched so hard he lands away from the city.

Gohan starts dusting himself off, "OK, obviously you're upset and I would like to apologize for any-"

He was met with a barrage of attacks that had to defend against as a transformed Vegeta lays into him. Gohan skids across the ground and gets up transforming himself. "I told you. Gave you the Saiyan talk and you couldn't just control yourself. Alright so here's the new rule. You'll stay in the main building and the girl will stay by herself until the annoyance is done with. Now let's fight!"

The next couple hours came and went. Gohan returned in shambles. Cleaned up and then went to breakfast where he was scolded by Bulma. But breakfast went on and soon they were all in the engineering labs. Videl was quite anxious to talk to Gohan since they hadn't said very much to each other since he left.

Bulma once again took center stage. "Well I hope everyone had a good breakfast. We are moving on to our second day of adventure and learning. Now this once again is the capsule corp. engineering lab. Here we make the dino caps, and it's here that we also create some of the worlds greatest technological achievements. Now…"

Bulma leads the group through the safety areas and they are all handed hard hats. "Back when my father was a child he was big on constructing models. And as he got older he would dream of owning all the models he built but as they are. Of course he had no money, so all he could do was build models. Well to make a long story short he developed the technology based on the idea of vacuum storage. How you can compact large items by removing the air around them. The first capsule was the size of a small car, and it held a car inside it. It wasn't portable but through trial and error my father was able to create these capsules. And the ability to store large objects has helped in the coming years. Whether it helps you to transport luggage, food, vehicles or whatever we have successfully strived and have been on the top of the technology business for the last 30 years." She finished her tour at the end of a manufacturing line.

"Now like I said you will all be learning about how this technology works. But… in a very special way. With the help of the team here you will all get to personally design and create a new hoverbike for yourselves." Bulma announced. This was met with cheers. "Yes, and since there are 128 eight of you it will literally take all day. So be patient and when your name is called you will follow one of these 4 men into the labs and you will design, create, and learn how to capsulize your new vehicle." Bulma finished. "Now have fun and be creative. If there are any questions just come ask me."

The first few names were called as the students dispersed into their social groupings. Videl went to Gohan and Erasa and Sharpener followed.

"Hey!" Videl punched Gohans arm getting his attention, "What's up with you. First you were all chatty McGee and now you're silent. What's wrong?"

Gohan smiled, "I'll tell you later. But are you feeling better?"

"Feeling better?" Erasa butted in, "Were you sick Videl?"

"Oh I'm fine. I was having issues earlier. But everything's fine. So what is your bike gonna look like Erasa?" Videl asked her friend. She immediately regretted it.

"Oh well first I'm gonna make it all tiny and cute and-" Erasa talked for the better half of an hour until she was called. Gohan was also called away and Sharpener and Videl were left chatting.

"So you know what?" Videl asked Sharpener.

"What?" He replied.

"This new you… I like much better. You're not so much of an asshole." Videl chuckled.

"Well you knocked the living shitstorm out of me. And you know what? I thank you for it." Sharpener said humbly.

"Well you're welcome." Videl smiled.

He returned it, "So what's up with you and Nerd Boy?"

Her smiled frowned, "Hey!"

"I mean no harm. It was a hard habit to break anyways." Sharpener said as he put his hands up in defense, "But really. Are you two seriously together now and all that?"

Videl looked away from him, "Yeah… Sorta. It's kinda complex, but in short terms yes. We are together."

Sharpener nodded a slightly solemn nod, "That's cool. Well you two are good for each other. Yin to the others Yang. You being Yang of course." Sharpener joked.

Videl laughed at him, "Oh you have no idea."

The hours passed and there was never a moment Videl could have Gohan alone to get her answers. But soon all the students had created their bikes and were giddy with excitement. Bulma addressed them once more, "So you all have completed this day. I hope you gained a new respect on the difficulties involved in creating one of those things. Now… I have a bit of a surprise. Come with me." Bulma said as she lead them in a new direction.

Through a hallway and a door they found themselves outside. And low and behold if there wasn't a nice little racetrack. "Here you will get a chance to test out your vehicles. Now you five. Get on the track and first one to the end wins. Let's make it quick we are losing daylight." She instructed as she ran her own little races.

Run after run, student after student and an embarrassing race from Erasa it was down to Gohan, Videl, and Sharpener. The three settled on the track. Videl and Sharpener revved their engines. Gohan merely turned his on. He waited and as the flag went down, they all took off and Gohan seemed to trail. Videl and Sharpener were neck and neck before Videl took the lead and winning by a thread. Gohan pulled in last and thought nothing of it, but he raised his brow at Videl.

"Well well! We have our final winner!" Bulma announced. "All those who won come and see me, I have a special reward for you." The winners all did, "Because you won your races I'm taking you 26 out to the most expensive restaurant in town for dinner. Everyone else, you raced well but better luck next time. Now. Go get cleaned up and meet me in the main hall in an hour." She finished and let the students head back.

This finally let Gohan and Videl have a chat. As they got back to the room Videl struck up conversation, "Gohan!"

He looked at her, "yes?"

"What's your deal? Why are you so… down? Is this because I pinned you?" Videl asked.

"No. It's not that." Gohan chuckled, "Videl… For the sake of a much deeper longer conversation I'm going to give you the abridged version. We broke the rules. And since I cannot be removed from the program due to family issues, and it would hurt the face of CC to fail you, we are being separated. I am moving out to the main house for the rest of the trip." He finished telling her as he started preparing his bag.

Videl seemed stunned, "What? But-"

"Videl, we have two more days. It might be best just to relax and let them run together. We don't need to be together at all times. So look, I'm going to head on to the house. You need to get ready for your dinner." Gohan finished packing and headed over to Videl. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." Gohan pecks her on the cheek and leaves.

Videl looks at the door, watching it close. "That sucks…" She shakes it off, "I need to get ready." She starts getting some clothes together as she prepares for the evening.

There. I kinda hope this one is better than the previous chapter. I think so, but yeah.


	9. Final Chapter

Chapter 9

The night progressed late for Videl. She and her classmates had been treated by the worlds richest woman at the worlds fanciest restaurant. But it was a good time. They laughed, told stories and Bulma had some wild stories of her own. Though she always had a funny little knack for not mentioning a few names outside of famous fighters like Yamcha or Tien. She had this funny feeling though that this un named hero might be Gohans father.

So she decided to wait until after dinner to talk to Bulma alone about it. That however almost never came as Bulma, though a woman very close if not in her late forties/early fifties, liked to party. All of a sudden she had treated them to a club she had rented out for them to enjoy themselves with. And boy did they ever. It was well into the early morning before they left and Videl was at this point exhausted so much so that she didn't know what her own name was.

So as the ride was brought around the corner of the student area, she dragged herself to her room and plopped on the bed, "Oh Gohan… You wouldn't believe the-" She then realized that Gohan was no longer with her. "Right… I'll tell him tomorrow." She said as she slowly started to fall asleep.

Gohans night however was a little less exciting. Well by his standards. In his case he set his bags down for a literal five seconds before Vegeta snatched him by the collar and they flew off to a remote location where for a solid 4 hours they fought. No doubt causing any small town within a 25 mile radius to think the Earth was crumbling to ashes.

Back and forth through the skies, along the ground and under the water the battle rages and the two Saiyans are relentless. Especially Vegeta who seems to be toying with Gohan like a cat would a mouse. But this mouse has had enough and Gohan starts pushing back and fighting hard.

With a swift punch to Vegetas face, Gohan sends him flying hard and fast into the side of a mountain. He drops as blood falls from his brow and his fists bruised. He's on his knee and panting. "Vegeta… It's late… I don't know if-"

"What? Tired already? That was a good hit brat. Your first one in a good while. But you know as well as I that a battle isn't over till your opponent is either dead or incapable of moving… And I'm still standing." Vegeta smirked.

Gohan groaned, "Fine… Last attack?" Vegeta nodded. "Very well." Gohan forced himself up to his feet and pushed his power to its limit.

Vegeta smugly did the same and in a flash they had vanished from site. In that same instant and Earth shattering Boom rocked the area as Gohan and Vegeta knocked themselves far back from each other. Grinding into the dirt as they skidded along its surface. Gohan sliding into a lake and Vegeta clearing some of the forest area.

Gohan was floating on his back in the water passed out. Vegeta sat up on a collection of fallen trees, passed out. Neither of them could claim victory until one of them awoke. Which did not come until early morning.

The waves of the large pond pushed Gohan to the shore where a large enough wave splashed in his face waking him to the bright morning sun. He sat up difficultly holding his ribs. Feeling his now less swollen face throbbing as he crawled over to the water. After drinking for what seemed like 5 minutes he raised his head with a sigh of relief and satisfaction.

He gave a look around at the carnage in his wake and decided it was time to find Vegeta. Getting up he sensed around and felt Vegetas power level. Gohan chuckled as it seemed Vegeta was still sleeping. "Man… I must have hit him harder than I thought."

Gohan picked himself up and flew to Vegeta. Sure enough, the spiky haired Prince was propped up against three or four trees dead asleep. His bruises and cuts healed up cleaner than Gohans.

Gohan walked over to Vegeta and nudged his foot, waking him. Vegeta looked up at the halfbreed and snarled, "Damn… I guess you won huh?"

"I guess I did. Come on, we should get back and in some tanks before breakfast." Gohan suggested, putting his hand out to give Vegeta aid.

Vegeta reluctantly took Gohans hand and got up. He looked around the place, "Well judging by the shadows on the ground… We've missed breakfast. It's probably closer to lunch. Which means that woman has your classmates running around the new training ground testing out all the new gear." Vegeta informed him.

Gohans eyes grew wide, "Oh no! I gotta get back!" He took off without hesitation and Vegeta was left laughing.

"Good luck explaining those bruises brat!" Vegeta called out to the speck before him. Shaking his head he took off as well.

Gohan flew fast and hard trying to make it before the end of the event. In a matter of minutes he lands and rushes to the room where things are going down. He opens the doors and enters, "I'm here!" And everyone looks at him.

Videls morning went on like usual. Of course now she didn't have a room mate and was feeling kind of lonely. She actually missed Gohans intrusions on her in the shower. It bothered her that it did, but Gohan was a drug she was addicted too. But if one thing made her smile it was that she knew Gohan would be at breakfast.

Or so she thought. Videl had sat down with Erasa and Sharpener as they started eating. She kept looking at all the entrances waiting for Gohan, and this was bothering Erasa, "Hey! Videl! He'll be here when he gets here. Don't be so… Me. Geez! Is that how I look when I get a boyfriend?"

"I think the term is plaything." Sharpener joked.

"Shut up! Like you're any different!" Erasa shot back.

He put his hands up, "Hey! I'm a saved man. Saved by the fist of Satan herself. I have seen my wrongings and aim to make right."

"Yeah well we'll see about that." Erasa rolled her eyes.

"Good morning students!" Bulmas voice came from a loud speaker. "Sorry I could not join you, but as some of you know, last night was a blast and I needed my beauty sleep. So kudos to those of you that got up on your regular time. Anyways, today is the last of the learning days. Today you will be in the combat preparation room. You'll get to play with fighting gear, the gravity pads, and the changing floor to try out whatever you want to. So less learning and more fun. We will start in 15 minutes. So finish eating and I'll see you there." And with that last sentence Bulmas voice cut out.

Not able to do much Videl groaned and did as was told. She was fairly quiet and only talked when she felt it was important. So after they entered the room it was the same as before. Large grey room with white floors, and was very plain. But Bulma was in the middle of the room and sporting a large smile, "Hello again. So today we're going to do things in rotation. We'll get in groups of three and switch areas every hour. Does everyone remember their numbers?" She asked for fear of counting again.

She got a collective of nods, "Good! Now things are going to get fun. Number fours come to me." They did as was told, "I'm going to count you out 1 through 3 and you will now be in those groups. Luckily there are only 27 of you which makes this an even split." She counted out 9 students per number to join the others. "Ok Cool! Now… 1's will take fighting gear, 2's the adjustable floors. Which can be split into as many different directions as you want it to, and it moves based on the leaders speed. Or you can have it imitate an arena of whatever. Anyways, 3's… Get the gravity pad. Which only goes up to 2 times gravity. Now, I'll give you a choice. If you are nervous about that which I know some of you girls and, no offense, geeks are, there is a pad 16x16 pad near the wall that has -2x's gravity so you can feel weightless." She informed.

Of course this made everyone who wasn't a jock or interested in heavy training very excited as they rushed to that spot immediately. "Well… OK then. Everyone… Take your positions. I'll be right here if you have any questions. Have fun everybody." Sh said with a smile.

Videl was a four, but luckily put in with the first group of gravity pad users. And she was ready. As soon as they hit the floor they put on the gravity and Videl dropped to her knees. She was unprepared for this, as were every single of the others on the floor. But she pushed. She made herself stand up and she started walking around, pushing herself to the limit. She was followed by the bigger of the jocks and then the smaller ones.

Some could only walk a few steps before needing to break, others more than a dozen. Videl could only get 21 steps before she was huffing an puffing. And before she knew it, time was up and she was alternating to the combat gear.

Videl looked around the room and saw Sharpener at the floors and Erasa floating around the pad, but was still annoyed that Gohan hadn't shown up. She was angry in fact and when she was suited up she challenged 8 of her classmates to a fight. The ones who weren't over analyzing the technology in the gear.

Beating after beating Videl laid it out. Luckily the pads cushioned the blows for them. Cause they honestly couldn't feel a thing. It almost frustrated her more that she couldn't hurt something. Then like a miracle from a higher power Gohan finally arrived.

"I'm here!" The room looks at him and they all seemed confused. Bulma cocks her head, "Sorry I'm late."

"Gohan… Why do you look like you were attacked by a semitruck?" Though Bulma knew a semi truck would have caused less damage.

Gohan then remembered that he in fact was covered in bruises and tattered clothing. "Oh um…"

"It doesn't matter. You don't need this class anyways. Go get cleaned up." Bulma told him. He nodded and began heading out, "Oh and when you see Vegeta tell him he's in trouble as well."

Gohan chuckled and went to the healing tanks. He saw Vegeta already comfy inside one with a timer on for one hour. Gohan set his to the same setting and hopped in letting it close around him as he went to sleep. Before long, his dreamless sleep was interrupted by the annoying beeping of the internal timer.

Slowly he dragged himself out, Vegeta ahead of him as they stretched and popped loosening themselves up a bit. "You know… I'll never get used to the tanks."

"Shut up. Hearing your voice is not the first thing I want to hear when I wake up." Vegeta said grouchily.

"You still mad I woke up first?" Gohan laughed.

Vegeta looked at him with daggers, "I will kill you."

Gohan hushed up and got dressed. Vegeta just grabbed a towel as he walked out. Gohan had a quick step as he rushed back to his classmates who now had returned to the dorms. Gohan was nervous because he knew that one person was already frustrated at him.

He knocked on Videls door and waited for her to open it. She did and snatched him inside. He was flung onto his previous bed and Videl hopped on top of him. "You know how boring it is without you! God Gohan I seriously tried to kill people today!"

"Hey… Relax. I'm sorry OK. Vegeta and I had a longer battle than predicted and we… Well knocked each other out. But we did get a well needed rest." Gohan joked. "How was your evening with Bulma?"

Videl sat back on him, "It was fun. Good food, good stories, and we got home late." Videl told him, "Man does she have some stories. She kept on telling us her old adventures with her friends and for some reason kept avoiding saying her friends name. Now, knowing what I know, I can only assume she was talking about-"

"My father… You are correct… It is a painful memory for all of us." Gohan told her.

Videl felt the solemn on his words, "What happened? Exactly?"

Gohan sighed and sat up, moving her off him, "I suppose I can tell you… As you know my father died around the cell games… And you know that I am the golden warrior… Well… I am connected to the Cell games more than you know."

"Gohan stop speaking in circles! How are you connected to those at the Cell Games?" She asked, though her suspicions were about to be revealed.

"Videl I was the delivery boy. I was that child there. I fought Cell and my father fought Cell… He died when I didn't kill Cell the first time." Gohan explained.

Videl was confused, "The first time?"

"Cell was on the verge of blowing up the planet. I could do nothing to stop it. I could only fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness from the people of Earth. And in a split second my father appeared before me. A smile on his face, he looked at me. Told me he was proud… Then, with the placement of his two fingers he vanished. Taking Cell away from the planet and he died in another place. Or so we thought." Gohan continued. "Cell returned, and he brought with him a chance for me to redeem myself after my mistake cause the death of my father. And vengeance never tasted so sweet. But the pain and guilt has never left me." Gohan finished.

Videl had wrapped her arms around Gohan in an effort to comfort him. He held her close as he stayed quiet. "I'm sorry Gohan. But I'm sure somewhere he's watching you and still has that smile you remember."

Gohan chuckled, "Actually he's most likely training himself for the next big fight."

Videl chuckled with him, "Come on now. It's almost time for lunch. I know you're probably hungry."

"You would be correct. Come on. Then we can enjoy the next day with each other." Gohan said standing up with her as they left the room.

The day went on better for the two of them. They ate lunch, hung out with their friends and when the day came to a close Videl and Gohan hung around the pool. Now under close watch by Bulma and Vegeta.

"So what will we do tomorrow?" Videl asked Gohan.

"I don't know. The weeks pretty much over. Tomorrow Bulma is giving everyone the option of hanging around or going home. I don't know about you, but I miss my bed and the quiet of the country." Gohan told her.

"Huh… Well that's cool. Yeah I could use a good nights rest at home. But… if I could… I'd like to get some more of your moms cooking." Videl told him.

Gohan laughed, "Then you should join me. But be prepared for more baby talk."

Videl shrugged, "Eh… it'll happen one day. Hopefully not anytime soon, but you never know."

Gohan was surprised by her answer, "So you want kids one day?"

"One day. In anycase… I guess we should head our separate ways." She floated up and gave Gohan a kiss, as they split ways. Morning came soon and all the kids were eating breakfast when Bulma arrived.

"Good morning students! As you know this is your very last day here at the glorious Capsule Corp. I know it's a sad day, but I have decided to know longer torture you. I have summoned taxis to bring you all to your homes if you wish to leave. You may stay till tomorrow if you wish, but I bet you kids could find something better to do than waste a perfectly good Friday here. So, if you wish… The taxis will be here in one hour." Bulma announced, "It was an honor watching you all learn and enjoy the facilities here. If there are any questions, please ask them now."

The place was quiet, and Bulma chuckled, "Well then you are all dismissed! Have fun kids." She said as she stepped down and left.

Within the hour everyone was packed with all their goodies and experience. Gohan and Videl waited as everyone left as they took to the sky heading towards Gohan's home.

SO that… is where I will end it. I didn't know what else to add, but I am officially done with this tale. Sorry if the ending seems abrupt, but honestly… What else could I write about. I do hope you enjoyed it though. Much love to you guys =)


End file.
